


Cinderella:  One Missed Chance

by Bahamut255



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: And because of that..., Canonical Character Death, Gen, He didn't pull the Lever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahamut255/pseuds/Bahamut255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Cinderella (2015) story was made by asking myself a question:  What would happen if the Lizard Footman failed to drop the lever to drop the gates to keep them from being chased?  Here's what might be the case in such a situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, I'm just borrowing the characters from the 2015 Live-Action Cinderella for the purposes of this story.

The night for Ella had truly been wonderful. Magical. From the absolute certainty that her chance to meet Kit once more was gone, she - through the help of her Fairy Godmother - had been given a new chance to fulfil her wish. With a wonderful Carriage made from a pumpkin, Mr Goose made human to be its driver, the same with two lizards (that she referred to as Mr Lizard and Sir Lizard) as her footmen. And finally, her mother’s dress remade into a billowing blue masterpiece, with glass slippers that were both sturdy and comfortable. Despite the lateness of her arrival, Ella had managed to see Kit once more, learning to her surprise that he was actually the Prince - “Apprentice Monarch” he said to make his earlier statement true. The subsequent hours a flurry of First Dance, the Tour, and then shown Kit’s Secret Garden, a place he’d shown to no other before herself. 

“My name is…” Ella began to answer Kit’s question before her eyes caught sight of the Tower Clock as its hands moved to 11:54. “…I have to go.” She amended hurriedly as she rose from the swing and raced out of the garden, the warning she‘d been given by her Fairy Godmother clear in her mind. 

With so little time to spare, Ella raced through the gardens before turning into the castle, hoping she could lose Kit in the crowds long enough to put some distance between them as she saw him give chase. It seemed to work as Kit was forced to dance his way across the Ballroom Floor, but she herself was slowed by her bumping into... 

“Your Majesty. I am so Sorry” She hurriedly apologised to Kit’s father, the King. 

“Think nothing of it, my Dear.” He accepted Ella’s apology with grace and calm. 

“I just wanted to say, your Majesty, your son Kit is the most lovely person I ever met. So good and brave. I hope you know how much he loves you.” Despite the lack of time, Ella was relieved that she had managed to say what she wanted to say to him so much, but now she had none left to spare. “Excuse me!” She finished as she raced away, hoping she could still make it away from the castle in time. 

\----------------

11:57. At this time, by the steps leading into said castle two footmen and a coachman waited, though they were not really footmen and coachman but rather lizards and a goose, with even what they wore offering an allusion to what they really were. One of the Footmen, the one who spoken to Ella giving her the confidence to enter had started dozing off until a fly buzzed close by. Instinct taking over, perhaps due to his half-asleep state, a long tongue flicked out to catch it before he ate it. 

“Hurry! Hurry!” The frantic cries of Ella snapped him back into wakefulness, all sensation of weariness blown away with hat back on as he swung the carriage doors open ready for her. 

Before she reached them, she’d been forced to leave behind one of her glass slippers when it slid free from her foot, and held the other in her hand as she practically dived into the carriage, the doors shut behind her. 

“Hurry, please!” Ella called out to the driver, who already flicked the reins hard to get the carriage moving, around the central pond and out the gates the instant they were open enough to allow them through. 

\----------------

Back at the steps Kit stopped by the slipper, picking it up, his decision made. “Captain, my horse.” Declaring his intent to give chase to her. 

“No!” The Grand Duke cut in. “It could be a Trick to lure you from the Palace.” The Grand Duke cut in harshly. “Your father needs you here.” He added rather more softly and left Kit to personally lead the chase, calling for the Captain of the Guard to accompany him. 

“I was having a Fine Old Time, you just _had_ to go and choose that one didn’t you?” The Captain asked Kit before leaving to join the Grand Duke, leaving Kit with the slipper in his hand and a smile on his face, there was only one answer to that question he could give. 

“Yes I did.” 

\----------------

The carriage Ella rode in had just made it to the end of the bridge while at the other end and closing in on them, the Grand Duke, Captain of the Guard, and a group of Palace Guards sought to halt them. Ahead of them all, the Clock’s hands shifted once more, both coming to a rest on XII. The hammers pulled back, then swung forwards, its deep audible chime heralding the End of the Dream. 

“Be careful Mr Goose!” Ella warned the driver as the carriage bounced on the road, while they were negotiating a narrow bend, and that almost flung Ella out of it when it lurched to the side for a moment. “Oh my goodness.” She couldn’t help but gasp out. 

Pushing the horses to run as fast as they were able, they reached a straight section of road, as they were now close enough to hear the Bell over the rattling and clopping of their flight. 

Worse still for Ella, their pursuers had caught up to them, now well within sight, and able to be heard. “You there! Stop in the Name of the King!” The Grand Duke cried out to them, forcing his mount to pick up the speed. 

“Such bad timing.” Ella managed to choke out, fearful for what may come if they were to see the Magic expire. 

The only one to turn and face them was one of the footmen, choked noises escaping his throat while unpleasant tingling coursed through him. The hard pulling at the base of his spine the result of his tail re-growing, tearing itself through the seat of his pants. 

“I know what to do!” Any panic he had was forced to the side with the lever controlling the main gate spotted to the side. If he could use his tail to catch it, then he could drop the lever which in turn would drop the gate itself and thus stop their pursuers. They could at least be unnoticed as the Magic continued to break down. Shifting himself slightly he readied himself, swinging his tail out to catch it. 

“No!“ Perhaps his grip had not been as good as he’d hoped for. Or perhaps the lever itself was sticking at the time. Whatever the reason, it stubbornly remained in place as his tail was wrenched from it, the wrought-iron gate cold and stationary. 

The sickness he felt in the pits of his stomach wasn’t the result of the spreading scales (although that was possibly a contributory factor) but rather the intense guilt he felt as his failure. One thing. He absolutely needed to do this one thing for Ella, and he’d failed in it. The Grand Duke, Captain of the Guard, and all the others still able to give chase with the Twelfth and Final Chime. 

‘ _Can we make it?_ ’ Ella thought nervously to herself as she leaned out to see the one of the horses now sporting large round mouse’s ears, then another. 

Turning to look behind only heightened her fears dramatically, Mr Lizard was trying to set his hat back on as his ears sank back into his head, green scales having completely replaced pale skin. Not only that, she could now see that a number of the Palace Guards were on their trail, and almost within striking distance. 

“Stop! Stop in, the…” The Grand Duke began to holler to them before his voice failed him. The disintegrating magic brought down the Glamour Charm, they could now see what was really happening as the carriage wheels turned green and leafy. 

“Do you see that?” The Captain of the Guard asked, fear showing in his tone. All the pursuers slowing at the sight of the Carriage turning orange, the two clambering over the sides with long tails. 

“I do.” The Grand Duke answered before his resolve returned. “Keep chasing them!” 

Inside the carriage and not yet aware of their awareness, Ella’s breaths came quick and shallow, fear giving way to terror with the walls becoming sticky, their colour changing as the light inside began to fade. She noticed Mr Lizard through the opening as his powdered wig and three-point hat flew off for good, a very distinctive lizard’s head set atop the exaggerated tailcoat. A hard lurch sent him crashing inside, tail, bare feet and legs pressed to the opposing wall as he mustered the courage to look her in the eye. 

“Ella. I’m, so, so sorry.” Even through the strained hissing, the sadness, the regret of his letting her down was evident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating these older chapters as I felt they're in need of improvement. 
> 
> Others to come later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ella had now been caught, and is effectively a prisoner. What are they all thinking right now?

Inside the ‘carriage’, the sticky walls were closing in, the occupants thrown to the corners as it bounced and lurched to every imperfection in the road and then the forest ground. Two of the four horses had since reverted to the mice they’d always been, then the third, the driver back to a goose and not even remotely capable of driving it anymore. 

All seen by their pursuers save for the Grand Duke who had been forced to fall back to extradite a wig, a hat, and a pair of torn trousers that had seen fit to assault his face, The Captain taking point and keeping the bizarre scene in his sights. Making him the first to witness as the pumpkin crashed into the ground, rolled for a short distance before breaking open, the contents spilling out. A young woman in a pink dress being the most obvious of said contents, to say that he was surprised would be an egregious understatement. 

The same would apply to Ella’s fear as she faced The Captain and the Guards still on horseback facing her, only The Captain’s face clear, and one of open shock. 

“A-Are you alright? You’re, not hurt?” He finally managed to say something. 

Now that he could remain still and properly look, he could see that the young lady was in a state. The pink dress she wore torn in several places, and not all from the harsh tumble she’d endured it seemed to him. And as the first drops of rainfall arrived, more than just that was running down her face. 

Anything else he had to say would have to wait though, since the Grand Duke had caught up, victorious in his battle against the ‘discarded’ attire. He took a moment to observe the scene for himself, noting the remainder of the Footman’s Uniform next to the girl before taking charge. 

“I believe it best that you come with us now.” He stated firmly, his tone making clear that he would not be taking no for an answer, from anyone. 

Fighting back her tears, Ella slowly rose, Glass Slipper in hand as she was instructed to remain between the Captain and the Grand Duke, the Palace Guards forming two rows behind them before the order to return to the Palace was given. 

Many different thoughts swirled in the mind of the Captain. Just what exactly had happened to make what he’d witnessed occur? Who could do such a thing? Why would whoever was behind it do so? Why had this young lady left when she did, assuming that she was aware that it might not last? What was the young lady’s name? 

The Grand Duke had his own thoughts. Should word of this incident the young girl was responsible for escape, the resultant scandal that would undoubtedly arise from this would almost certainly erupt into a full-blown crisis. One that would be beyond anyone’s ability to limit, never mind attempt to contain. He had to formulate a plan to keep this from happening. He could not allow any chink to be made in the Kingdom’s Armour, lest a less-than-friendly neighbour see fit to seize the advantage that it would yield them. And he only had until their return to complete it. 

Ella for her part, was shivering less from the cold rain and more from her own fear. In truth, she was no longer certain of the reason she had fled the Palace when she did. She remembered vividly, the joy she’d felt when she was granted the Right of the First Dance with Kit, the surprise at learning just what he had been an Apprentice for, the quiet peace of the garden that she had been granted entry to, the fear she’d felt just before she’d entered the Palace before being reassured by Mr Lizard, and to enjoy the night, while it lasted. And the Panic of realising just how dangerously close it was to midnight, when the Spell would be broken, and everything returned to how it had once been. 

Then, the cold truth struck her, a sting harsher than the rain that soaked her. It had been fear that drove her from the Palace. Leaving before Kit could see her as she was. As everyone in the Palace would with him. A selfish fear, because she had not the courage to remain, for her to let Kit see her as she was, a Servant Girl, not a Princess. 

‘ _Perhaps I deserved to be caught._ ’ She bitterly admitted to herself, if only in her mind. 

Though there was one who blamed himself far more than Ella ever would. Having slipped under the coat following the crash, a small lizard now clung to the skirt of her dress. Mr Lizard. 

‘ _My fault. All my fault._ ’ He thoughts laced with venom directed at himself. ‘ _Dropping that gate, that’s all I needed to do, and in that one simple task I failed._ ’ The rains chilled him right down to the bone, yet he didn’t care. 

So why he was clinging on, trying to stay as close to Miss Ella as he could, briefly eluded him. Why try to remain with her? When he had let her down the way that he did? What reason could he have? What way could he make up to her for his failure? 

‘ _Whatever happens. I’ll have to find a way._ ’ He finally promised himself. If there was something he could do to help Ella, to say sorry to her, he would do it. 

\----------------

Further back where the remains of the pumpkin…remained, four mice, one lizard, and one goose mulled around, wandering what to do. It was Jaq who managed to call them to attention, squeaking furiously until they had discerned the jist of what he was trying to say through his squeaks and hand signals. 

While most of the small group made their way back to the château, both to keep an eye on things and in the slim hope that the Lady who’d made this night possible was still there, two were moving in the opposite direction towards the Palace. It would take Jaq and Gus-Gus until deep into the next night at best before they made it, and then they would have to search for Ella. A far from simple task, but one they knew Ella would do for them without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, and with a full-on shoulder charge through the writer's block, One Missed Chance has finally received its way-behind-schedule Ch2. 
> 
> Thanks to: GreenPumpkin; ThisIsJuli; PaddySnuffles; and liveinadreamland1 for the comments and the request for continuation of this story. 
> 
> Extra thanks to aryasnark whose reams and reams of Cinderella Stories is what helped to convince me to push on with my own. 
> 
> Lastly for now. If I truly can't continue this story, I'll let you know, and if someone feels that they can pick up where I left off, drop me a line and we can talk about it.


	3. Chapter 3

“You do understand, Captain? What it would mean if word were to escape?” The Grand Duke addressed the Captain of the Guard. 

“Actually, I don’t.” He replied politely enough, taking care to keep his frustration locked down. “I do not see how this could be a serious threat.” 

“Let me explain it to you then.” The Grand Duke closed the distance slightly, just enough to keep the Captain on edge. “We both know full well what it was that we witnessed not even an hour ago, and there is only one reason for what we saw that can make any sense.” 

“Are you suggesting? Magic?” The Captain had to ask, wondering what he was getting at. 

“There is no other reason that I can see. There is nothing else capable of it.” He paused to let that sink in. “More to the point, when was the last time such a thing ever occurred so close to the throne?” 

“I, do not believe, that that’s ever happened before.” The Captain was forced to concede. 

“Precisely. That is why he must not know of this. Were it to become known that the Prince is involved with Magic…” 

“It would be a scandal, yes.” 

“More than that. Our kingdom is a small one, with a small army. We are dependant on Trade and Treaties with the neighbouring kingdoms in order to maintain our security and prosperity. To keep them from seeing reason to force their way in. The scandal you speak of, would cause great harm to this place, it could even see the end of our Kingdom, its people, the King and the Prince. The very ones we are both Honour-Bound to Protect at all cost.” Now he was almost touching the Captain. “That is why. Should what I say will happen if it becomes known, we could stand to lose everything that we are sworn to protect.” 

This made the Captain think hard for a while. While it was true that Kit was his closest friend, and while it was true that he owed much to the Prince, what the Grand Duke had pointed out was more than valid, that there was far more than just his friendship with Kit and personal beliefs at stake. He needed to consider everyone in the Kingdom. Finally, he had his answer. 

“A-Alright then. I won’t tell him a word. What we spoke of, he won’t learn from me.” The words were bitter in his mouth. 

“And I have, your word on that?” 

“Y-Yes.” He was forced to turn away, unable to see him in the eye after replying. 

“Good. you may return to your duties now.” The Grand Duke dismissed him, not noticing the look of revulsion on his face as he took his leave. What was on his mind right now, was trying to convince the Prince that the Mystery Girl was gone, and not coming back. 

\----------------

“Enter.” Kit called through the knocking door. 

“Your Highness.” The Grand Duke kept his face even as he addressed the young Prince. 

“What news of her?” 

“I am sorry, but she was able to escape.” He began with his cover story. “All we have of her is this.” He produced the still-intact Glass Slipper for him to see. 

“I. See.” Kit slowly replied, not quite believing it himself as he took first the Slipper, then his seat. “How?” 

“That carriage, turned off into the forest where we had difficulty keeping up with them thanks to the foliage. After a while, we lost all trace of them, save for that.” 

“So. You are telling me that yourselves on horseback were unable to keep pace with a heavy carriage through a forest?” Kit was not buying it. 

“When you have to navigate through it, with pits and bumps throughout the uneven terrain, and having to worry about your own men at the same time, making sure they stay together, it is more than possible.” The Grand Duke explained to him. “And as such, we were unable to keep her within our sights with her drivers more, reckless approach.” 

Whether or not Kit was beginning to believe his version of events would not be confirmed however, as a messenger raced in. 

“Highness! Grand Duke! It is the King.” He called to them between gasps of breath. 

“My father?” Kit rose to face him. 

“His health has taken a turn for the worse. The doctors fear he does not have, much time left.” 

This was something that Kit had known about, yet still feared. And there was only one place where he needed to be now. 

“We’ll talk about matters later, for now, I’ll be with my father.” He declared with absolute certainty, already leaving his room. 

This was fine with the Grand Duke. With the King having not only seen his way of thinking, but having already adhered to it with his own arranged marriage, he was confident that he would aid him in making sure that the young Prince was brought around to their way of thinking. This in turn left him free to concern himself with the other matters that required his attention. 

The Princess Chelina was still present at his request, despite the affront she’d suffered when she lost the coveted First Dance thanks to that Girl. It would take time to convince the Prince that his marriage to her was in his Kingdom’s best interests, but it was time he had at least a little of. 

As he left the Prince’s room, he recited his plans, having made this arrangement for two reasons. 

One. While Chelina’s Kingdom was far from the largest, it was the largest to which there was an easy arrangement to be made, given that she was next in line to her own throne. This in turn would effectively combine the two and afford them a base from which they could go toe-to-toe with the others, a far stronger bargaining position. 

Which led directly to the next reason. Tensions had been running higher than before in recent years, and given the lack of strength relative to its neighbours, there was a very high chance that theirs would suffer the most if tit came to war. Something that he simply couldn’t allow. And to that end, he would need to make certain that that young girl would not pose a threat. The Captain of the Guard was being kept in line and thus not jeopardise the Kingdom, though should that change, then he did know of certain 'Debts' that his own family held - currently being kept manageable by the Prince's intervention - that he could do something about in the event that he stepped out of line. 

As he too, began to leave, it also crossed his mind that he should also take care of the front gate. The lever controlling it appeared to have become stuck, leaving it jammed open. 

\----------------

Some distance from where these events were transpiring, Ella tried desperately to keep the cold away, huddling the thin blanket around herself as tightly as she could. A blanket stained with her tears. 

She’d finally managed to stop herself from crying, having run out of tears to shed. Now that she could think properly again, Ella began to assess her options. So far no charges had been brought against her as of now, but she didn’t expect that to last very long. And as soon as they were brought against her, there was a chance, a slim one that word would reach Kit. He might be able to defend her. 

But she would also need to defend herself. And how to explain how everything that had happened this night was something that she was still trying to work out. After all, telling everyone that a Fairy Godmother had made her a coach out of a Pumpkin, Lizards to serve as Footmen and a Goose to serve as the Driver? Even though she’d been there and seen it all, she still found the whole experience surreal. So what chance would she have of trying to convince everyone else? 

‘ _No._ ’ She mentally commanded herself. ‘ _Don’t go down that road. You lose hope now, then you’ve lost._ ’ 

Slowly she shifted her weight to make herself a little bit more comfortable, and only now did she realise that she hadn’t been in her cell by herself. Carefully pulling up the blanket, a tail slid out before being pulled back in. Freeing one hand, Ella reached under it to gently take a hold of him, and allow him to rest on her pulled-in knees, from there, she could see the sadness, the guilt in his wide eyes. 

“I’m sorry Mr Lizard.” She spoke to him softly, no hint of pain or sorrow in her voice when speaking to him. “I got you dragged into this mess with me.” 

“No. I’m the one who’s sorry, for not dropping that gate.” 

Time came to a compete standstill for Ella, unless she’d taken leave of her senses, then he’d just spoken to her, apologised to her, in legible English. She leaned in closer, so that her nose was almost touching his snout. 

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Greenpumpkin who offered some good pointers for me to help me get this new chapter up. 
> 
> To explain the Grand Duke's actions, I've based it on the idea that he is extremely loyal to the Kingdom as a whole, not just it's ruling family, and the actions he took in the 2015 Movie, and here, are with his desires to protect it in mind. And his willingness to use some less-than-clean manoeuvres in order to see the Kingdom through. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you're liking the story so far everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events move forwards, a story is told, a son grieves, and a forgetful girl who lost her shoes makes plans to see Kit once more.

“Am I…can you…” While the pitch of his voice was much higher than during the night, there was no mistaking the legible words coming from his mouth. 

Something that Ella had not even remotely considered possible, not in his current state anyway. The question was…

“…How?” 

“I, really, don’t, know.” He admitted. “Maybe…” 

“…Something left over from the night?” 

“Perhaps. It makes sense.” They were quiet for a while after that, processing this information. But finally Ella had to say something to him. 

“Mr Lizard? It’s not your fault, us being here. It’s mine. They gave chase to us, because I tried to run from the Palace, when what I needed to do was remain with Kit, and let him see the Truth, and know if he could take me as I am, just a simple country girl with no dowry, no title, but loves him deeply.” Ella sighed softly to herself. “But to do that, we need to get out of here.” 

“How do we do that? I can slip out of here no problem, but you…” He was unsure as to how Ella could make it out of this place. 

“These cells are locked with keys, they might be held here somewhere. Do you think you could find them?” 

“I, I can try.” 

“That’s all I can ask of you.” Ella looked him in the eye, her gentle eyes staring into his nervous ones. “I know to reach the guards room, you’ll need to head right from here, I saw it when they brought us here.” 

“I understand.” He slipped off the bed and scurried as fast as his tiny legs could take him, leaving Ella truly alone now, if only physically. 

\----------------

“I am sorry, but I am afraid, that he has at most, a few hours left.” The King’s personal physician declared solemnly. 

“I see.” Kit’s voice was hushed. “Would you leave us alone for a time?” 

“Yes. Certainly.” He left to permit the King and his son the privacy they desired in the time the ailing King had left. 

“Father, please. Don’t go.” Kit begged him, fighting back tears. 

“I must. My time, had come.” His voice was weak, not much above a whisper. “I have little time left, so, shall I tell you a story?” 

“A story?”

“Yes. About your mother.” He recalled her face, the memory still strong. “She was always frail, often ill, but she didn’t let it show. She was like that, never liked anyone overbearing her, overwrought with concern for her. But, it still showed. Two miscarriages, a stillbirth, then you. It was a particularly hard time for everyone there, we didn’t know if you’d survive. You did. But the stress it placed on her was more than her weak body could take, she was only able to hold you once, and days later…” He trailed off, wiping the tears forming at reciting the accounts of her Death. 

“How did you find her?” Kit asked, having never been told the full story of his own father’s marriage. 

“Arranged. A symbol of Unity, Peace, and Trust between us, and our neighbours. I was not yet King at the time, my own father having clung on to life for five years after that, just long enough to hear of yourself before he finally allowed Death to claim him. When I took her hand in marriage, I did so with the full knowledge, that I was placing the Kingdom first, ahead of my own desires.” He was forced to pause to collect his diminishing strength before he could continue. “Sometimes, I catch myself looking outside, towards the very people I swore to protect, and I must confess, that there are times, when I envy them. For all the power they do not have, they have all the choices that you and I, with all the power one could ask for, lack.” 

As he rested, weakened even by telling that tale, Kit knew there was one question he had to ask. “Father? My mother? Did you, ever, love her?” 

“Not at first.” He admitted after a lengthy pause. “But, eventually, it did blossom. It was on her last night, when I was at her side, until the end, that I told her that.” 

There was a long silence in the room, the two occupants searching for words. It was the dying King who spoke first. 

“I’ll ask you, one last time, please, take a bride, the Princess Chelina.” When Kit did not respond, he pressed on. “And if I were to command you to take her as your bride?” 

“Then I would have to say this. I love you father, I respect you, but I will not. I believe that the strength and guidance we need is right before us, if we simply have the courage, and kindness to see it.” Kit both made his answer clear and explained why, without even the smallest hint of anger, or disrespect. 

“Good.” The King gathered what reserves he had left in him. “You’ve become, your, own man. With the time I have left, perhaps now I can be, the father, you deserve. Find her, that forgetful girl, that they are all, talking about, the one who loses her own shoes.” 

They couldn’t help but share a laugh, the King’s a weak one but no less full of emotion. “And marry, for love, not advantage.” 

“Thank you. Father.” Kit said, tears now on his own face. 

“Thank you, Kit.” He wheezed back. “Thank you. Son.” The last word barely a whisper as he struggled to raise an arm, one that Kit took as he wept into his father’s chest. 

“I love you father.” He managed to choke out between gulps of breath. 

\----------------

“Ella?” Mr Lizard spoke once he knew they were alone. 

“Did you find them?” Ella asked, though noting he’d returned with nothing. 

“I did, but there’s a serious problem.” He confessed. “There’s three guards here. One is out patrolling, I had to wait until he was gone before I could get back here. There are two more in the guardroom, where the keys are themselves locked to the wall. There’s no way for me to get them, much less bring them here. I’m sorry.” 

“That’s alright, it was always going to be a slim chance.” Ella comforted him, picking him up. “We’ll just have to think of something else now.” 

\----------------

“Where did she run off to!?” Drizella whined for the twelfth time that morning. 

“Making us have to make our _own_ breakfast. The ungrateful wench.” Anastasia added her own pouting to her sisters. 

“Girls, girls, please enough.” Their mother, Lady Tremaine commanded forcefully, enough to silence them for a time. “She will be made to pay the price, the moment she is found.” 

In truth, Lady Tremaine was worried. Not out of any real concern for the daughter that was not her own, but rather what this would impose on them. Without her to manage all the chores within the household, they’d be left to hire staff to perform them for her family. And with the money quite limited - more so with the expenses required to secure good dresses for them all, and to no avail - they would run out far sooner in that case, leaving them in poverty. Something she couldn’t even begin to face. To avoid this, she would need to marry her idiot daughters to wealth to secure their futures, and thus her own. The Prince was not an option, having been caught by that mystery girl, and then her overhearing that the Grand Duke had promised the Prince to Princess Chelina. 

Speaking of, that mystery girl, she’d seen her before. Somewhere. Lady Tremaine couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but given that this girl had arrived so late, much later than everyone else, the vague sense of recognition she had when she looked at her, and Cinderella‘s absence. Could it be that…? 

\----------------

“So that I understand, it’s not a long drop to the ground from this window, then find the palace, find Kit, and explain the situation to him?” Mr Lizard asked again, determined to make sure had overlooked nothing. 

“Yes. Right now, I see no other means of letting him know the truth.” Ella replied gently. “Are you ready?” 

“As ready as I’m ever going to be.” He replied as e was lifted up to the window, really just a slightly rusty iron-barred gap in the wall to let some light in, having no trouble slipping through the gap, and using the small cracks and gaps in the stonework to climb up to the top and get his bearings. “Oh great…” He groaned when he realised just how much distance he had to cover, practically on the other side of the town, and missing an easy meal that had hovered next to him for more than a moment. 

\----------------

“He is gone.” The three words from the Royal Physician. The three that confirmed what those by his door feared, yet expected. 

The Captain’s head bowed in quiet respect, the Grand Duke’s as well as the physician left them to deal with the news in their own way. 

“There will be, a time of mourning, as is proper.” The Grand Duke stated quietly to the Captain. “All other matters are to be left on hold for the duration.” 

“Yes. I understand.” The Captain replied just as quietly, aware that Kit, his close friend would need time to come to terms with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter after the latest hiatus. And I still hope everyone reading this continues to enjoy it. 
> 
> I did wonder how the late King's own marriage would have been, and for what reason. Given the approximate time period that this story (and the movie from which I write this fanfic from) is set in, the Alliance of Convenience, of Advantage, came to me as the most likely rationale for his own 'choice' of wife, though having the capacity to become more than that was also something I deemed possible. 
> 
> Will try to make more chapters for this, and see the story to a conclusion.


	5. Chapter 5

‘ _What I wouldn’t give to be six foot standing again._ ’ Mr Lizard silently cursed as even though he was sticking to the walls when he could, he was still forced to scurry around the many feet that threatened to crush his tiny form. 

Half the day had passed and with the sun at its peak the streets had followed suit, packed full of its inhabitants competing with each other to go about their lives, with no time to concern themselves with the little things such as himself. A fact that did little to aid him as he was forced to pull away from another pair of feet that almost landed where he’d just been. 

In the centre of the square that he sought to navigate, a few individuals stood still. Dressed all in black and their faces as sombre as their uniforms, one unrolled a sheet kept directly ahead of his face. 

“Hear ye! Hear ye! Know! That in the earliest hours of this morning! Before the Sun had arisen! Our Beloved King! In his sleep! Passed on!” The Crier spoke slowly, sheer volume enough to carry over the streets and make everyone halt their activities and turn to face him. “It is hereby declared! In accordance with custom! That this day! Until three days hence! Will be a time of Mourning! And on this day! One week hence! The service to remember our Beloved King is to be held!” 

Activity in the square ceased, the people either maintain silent respect or quietly murmuring to one another. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Mr Lizard cut across the stilled square in the direction of the Palace. 

\----------------

At his destination, the Captain of the Guard, Cornelius, wrested with his own doubts, doubts over whether or not his actions thus far had been correct. 

On the one hand, he had to concede that the points raised by the Grand Duke were all perfectly valid. Magic was something that remained ill-understood, with next to every single known occurrence that he was aware of - and given his position, that amounted to more than a few - had the use of it reported to serve a malicious end, and with multiple sources to confirm most of them thus making the information quite reliable. The obvious consequence of this being that Magic was treated with fear and loathing amongst both the populous, and the ruling body. Should they become aware that such Magic had been within such close proximity to the Throne, and given just how smitten Kit had become with her, the people would not likely take it well. 

Though by itself insufficient to de-legitimise his claim to the Throne, it would certainly be enough to drastically weaken his position, leaving the Kingdom, and all in it vulnerable to the increasing tensions that brew around it. 

On the other hand however, when they were ‘escorting’ the young lady to the prison, he felt no ill will from her, no dark intent. No, what he saw and felt was a frightened young lady, alone and hurting. Certainly he could not see her as being the one responsible for the events he’d witnessed, which in turn led to the obvious question: 

“If not her, then who?” He whispered to himself, with none to overhear him. 

These conflicting thoughts, along with his giving the Grand Duke his word that he would not speak of the matter to the new King, Kit, and Duty-Bound to keep it, restricting his options. On top of that, even if he did break his bound word and informed his closet friend, what was he to tell him? All he knew was that she was the one he’d danced with, and that Magic was the conclusion for the bizarre events that he’d seen. How it had happened in the first place, why it had occurred, these were the unknowns that he’d need answers to before he could consider making another move. 

“And I know where to begin.” Cornelius concluded, his destination firmly set. 

\----------------

Miles from where Cornelius was, two others raced alongside the road though keeping off it, finally stopping to rest when they had a view of their target. Having spent almost all their lives living at the Manse where Ella had grown up, travelling across the country, living off what they could find was not something that Jaq and Gus-Gus were used to. 

Despite the distance they had covered already, they were still a fair distance from the City limits and would need several more hours of travel to make it even that far. Small wonder then, that they began to think that racing as hard as they had while they’d been horses wasn’t the best thing they’d done, given the results of their efforts. 

A couple of squeaks were exchanged between them, working out what to do once they made it, eventually deciding that it would make more sense to worry about that once they were there, to which end they resumed their trek. 

\----------------

Mid-afternoon and Ella still waited in her cell. After the initial shock of her arrest, and the realisation that Mr Lizard could speak, adding to that the steps taken to get him out to try and reach Kit, the time had passed slowly. Her cell being as cramped as it was, she could not even pace around to stave off her growing need to do something. 

Thinking about it, at least while she’d resided in her home, even under the increasing cruel treatment she’d endured, she had at least had tasks (imposed on her) that kept her mind off of the contempt they held towards her, and usually found herself too exhausted to think about it once the day was over. Without those distractions to focus her thoughts on, she found herself constantly shifting about, desperate for something to take her attention. 

One that came sooner than she had expected with the sound of approaching footsteps. A turn of the key opening her cell bars by the hand of a gruff guard. 

“Young Lady, come with me.” His voice matching his rough unshaven appearance. 

Nodding silently, she rose from her bed and stepped out the cell, spotting another guard which she found left her standing between them. Staying in front and behind, they led her along the otherwise empty hallway until they entered a larger room, taking her to open door where another waited, apparently for her, a second later and Ella recognised her as one of the men who had been there when she‘d crashed, when the Magic had worn off. 

“Thank you, I would wish to be alone with her during the questioning.” Cornelius addressed the guards, who complied with his instruction once Ella was inside the room set aside for them. 

Just a table with a water jug and cups, two chairs, and a proper window for light. 

“Take a seat, please.” Cornelius requested, Ella having been standing by the table until asked, The Captain following suit. “Do you know who I am?” 

“You were there with the Palace Guards, and that other man, the one who sent me here.” Ella replied, working to keep her anxiety out of her voice. 

“Yes, yes I was.” He confirmed the fact, sighing before he continued. “My name is Cornelius. Captain of the Guard and a close friend of the now-King.” 

“Kit?” Ella blurted out, realising too late what she’d let slip. 

“Yes, he is known by that name.” He set his hands together before he moved on. 

“That was, a truly odd sight I was witness to, last night. A carriage that became a pumpkin, with you trapped inside it. Horses that shrank into mice. Lizards whose attire left them to ‘assault’ the Grand Duke.” He had to pause to stifle a small laugh. “And a goose that clearly couldn’t drive it, all of which came together to result in that crash.” 

“Yes. They all came together, to help me when, when I needed it.” Ella admitted, seeing how much he had discerned himself, she had a good guess as to his reason for questioning her now. 

“And the reason I am here now, is to know about that night.” Now his tone became more serious, as did his face. “How did it happen? By what means? For what reason?” 

Ella steeled herself, seeing no way out of this situation other than to answer his questions, and hope he would understand. Finally, long tense moments later, she was ready. 

“I suppose, it would be best, if I were to start at the beginning.” 

\----------------

‘ _It’s about time I made it here._ ’ Mr Lizard grumbled in his tiny head as he scaled the walls that kept the Palace separate from the rest of the City. 

Having spent an entire day scurrying across the streets, dodging careless footsteps and keeping clear of the less savoury aspects of the City Life, he was in his right to be a little miffed at what he’d put himself through. And every time he caught himself asking why he chose to press on regardless, the answer was the same. 

‘ _I’ve already let Ella down once, I’m not going to repeat that._ ’ 

Of course, now that he’d made it to the Palace grounds, the next part was actually finding the ‘Kit’. From the description that Ella had given her, he figured that that man who’d been chasing her down the stairs, picking up that lost shoe was the one she’d meant. And while it was true that he didn’t get an especially good look at the man, he did believe that he’d be able to spot him if he could find him. 

‘ _I’d best start looking then._ ’ Mr Lizard set to work right after picking up a hovering snack to sate his growing hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This one was a long time coming! And I am sorry for making you all wait so long for this to arrive. But I did struggle as I tried to work out a proper direction to take this story in, given that I'd made it originally as a One-Shot. 
> 
> Inspiration and drive to push on and get this done made possible through the many works of GreenPumpkin, Aryasnark & FairyGodRelative, so I hope you're all liking their works as well. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter spends a long while covering the events of the movie, as I believe Cornelius would need to know about this before he can make a decision.

“The Manse where I was raised, a distance from here, has been held in my family’s name for generations. A truly beautiful place, large open gardens with nearby running water, well-tended both inside and out. For the first few years I knew nothing but happiness there, loving parents, kind servants, and all the animals living there.” Ella paused to collect herself. “Then one day my mother collapsed, or so they told me. I didn’t know what was happening, but with how sombre everyone had become even that young I knew it was bad. It was the last time I ever saw my mother.” Ella stopped again, wiping away tears that were forming. 

“Miss.” Cornelius stepped in. “I know, from personal experience, that that’s a painful memory, but what, might I ask, does it have to do with last night?” 

“Only because for it to make any sense, you need to know the full story.” Ella explained quietly. “In any case, if I began from that night, you’d be asking about preceding events, is that not correct?” 

It was a valid point she made, Cornelius thought, as times before he had found himself doing what she’d stated. “Carry on then.” He conceded her point. 

“For years afterwards father was quite withdrawn, burying himself into his work to try and keep from his grief. Eventually though, after years had passed, the smile came back, and he was almost back to how he was.” Ella smiled herself as she recalled this happier time. “Then he finally decided to remarry, his second wife a widow herself, with two daughters of her own. Anastasia, and Drizella.” 

“Anastasia and Drizella?” Cornelius repeated the names, Ella’s nod confirming he’d heard right. “Then would his second wife have been, the Lady Tremaine?” His own recollection of the previous night reminding him of two with those names following the mention of Lady Tremaine. 

“Yes, that is correct.” Ella confirmed. “Once they moved in, things, began to change. Slowly at first. Father, he was spending more time on his business trips, they took longer, and he was home less, sometimes as little as a very few days. It wasn’t too bad though, they did treat me well enough back then, even as they began to affect life there, being so different to what everyone was used to.” 

Cornelius remained silent for now, this young lady was slowly getting closer to the point of their meeting, and the more he learned about her, the more he came to realise just how gentle she truly was. 

“The last time I saw my father, when he left on his final trip, my, stepmother called me. I, think that’s when it started. When it properly started. When she said that ‘Madame’ would do, instead of ‘Stepmother’. Asked me to move into the attic while her own daughters moved into my old room, while theirs was redecorated. I didn’t think much of it at the time, it was meant to be a temporary arrangement she told me, perhaps it was at first.” Pausing to take a sip of the water provided, she then pressed ahead. “Again, I didn’t notice it at first, but, a dropped tray, the odd task. Being so small at the time, I didn’t think much of it. Then, one night, a farmer came to the house with the news, that he had taken ill on his last trip, and died before he could return.” 

“And that, is when things became worse?” Cornelius cut in, noticing that her pace of speech was slowing. 

“After receiving the news, economies were taken. She dismissed the entire household and assigned me their jobs, explaining that the work would serve as a distraction from the grief.” Ella smiled a bitter smile. “In a way, she wasn’t lying to me, at least while I was too busy with the chores I couldn’t think about the pain, the grief, and with how exhausted I was at the end of the day, the sleep would be dreamless.” 

“What of the others?” Cornelius prodded, speaking of her stepsisters. 

“They, were more than happy to provide me with lots of distractions, even as they performed none of the tasks.” Ella steeled herself for the next, stinging part. “One morning, the attic being so cold so I had slept by the fireplace, they noticed that some of the ash had stuck to my face. They then started to think of different names to call me by, settling on, Cinderella. Then…” She had to stop there, the pain squeezing into her heart. 

“Let’s, take a break for now.” Cornelius offered, beginning realise the magnitude of the mistreatment she’d endured. 

\----------------

‘ _Who needs this much space to live in?_ ’ Mr Lizard complained for about the 12th time given how long it had taken him to cross the garden. 

With the period of mourning having started, work around the palace, save for the most essential tasks, had ground to a halt. Which meant that the gardens were quite empty now, so he did at least manage to cross it without incident. 

‘ _So Mr Prince, where are you?_ ’ He had only seen the Prince once, as Ella had been racing down the steps to try and get as far away as she could before the Magic was gone, when his own failure to drop the gate…

“No, don’t go there…” He hissed to himself, it had happened, and he had no way to undo it. No, all he could do was find the Prince and explain it to him, maybe that way he could make up for it. 

Sliding under a dense bush, he found himself in a place that used the vegetation to partition it from the rest of the gardens, a single swing in it, and a single man inside. He seemed to be pacing around, but soon enough Mr Lizard noticed that there was a method to it. Starting from a door on the other side, moving towards the swing, nudging it a little, then walking to slightly ahead of it before bending down, almost like he was picking up something from it before facing the swing again. In his hand, a slipper made of glass. 

\----------------

“If this sounds callous, then I am sorry, but I need to ask, why didn’t you stand up to them earlier? Or leave that Manse if they were that cruel towards you?” 

“I couldn’t. As I said, it began slowly, so I didn’t notice it to begin with.” Ella explained, understanding that he simply wished to know why. “By the time it became clear, they had already reduced me to their personal servant. And besides, that Manse has been in my family for generations, as well as some of the worst memories, it also holds some of the best memories I have. And there were a few I could still talk to, the mice, Mr Goose. It helped to ease the pain.” 

“I…see…” Personally, Cornelius didn’t think that she had provided a particularly good explanation for what he deemed to be submission, but he was also aware that he hadn’t been there and been subjected to her treatment, so he let his reservations slide. 

“That morning, when I was alone, I broke down, and had to get some distance from them to try and clear my head, that was when I first met him, Kit. Though at the time I didn‘t know he was a Prince.” 

“Excuse me?” Cornelius cut in again. “Did you just say, that you weren’t aware of his lineage?” 

“When Kit realised that, he explained to me that he lived at the Palace, learning his trade from his father.” Ella both answered and continued. “When I surmised that he was an apprentice, he said he was, of a sort. He, wasn’t, exactly, lying to me.” The warm smile he’d seen on her face before came back. 

“Apprentice Monarch. In a manner of speaking, that is the truth.” Cornelius agreed. “This next part I know, when he insisted that every single maiden be invited to attend the Ball, his father and the Grand Duke agreeing on the ground that it was good for the kingdom’s image. Kit was looking for you.” 

“And when I delivered the news to my stepfamily, they had three dresses made for them, while I was able to adapt myself one from an old dress that belonged to my mother. That night, when I was ready to leave with them. She, she tore it. This sleeve.” She pointed to the tear still present. “And the other decorations added. Stating that I was nothing, but a servant girl to them, and refused to allow me, to attend.” 

“She did what?” Cornelius demanded. A slow nod from Ella informing him that she’d told the truth. 

Now Cornelius’ anger grew. It had been made clear, on the King’s instruction no less, that every maiden in the Kingdom, regardless of background was to attend. In short, Lady Tremaine had violated the King’s Word. 

“I broke down then. Fled into the back garden. At that, point.” Ella had to stop again, long moments passing before she could even take a sip before she was ready to resume. “While there, there was an old beggar woman, asking for some milk. I was able, to pt away my own tears and provide it for her. Moments later, she revealed to me, who she really was.” 

“One who knows the use of, Magic?” Cornelius asked her, knowing that she had reached the point of the story where he was looking for her to have begun, now aware of how she’d reached that point. 

“My Fairy Godmother, she called herself.” Ella confirmed. “Having disguised herself as an old beggar before showing her real face to me. Yes, she was the one who made it possible for me to be there last night.” 

“By using a pumpkin in lieu of a carriage.” Cornelius deduced from what he’d seen as he’d been chasing her. 

“Inside the shed, while we were still inside.” Ella replied, a giggle escaping her as he remembered having to race out before the shed was destroyed, before becoming a part of the carriage. “Then Jaq, Gus-Gus, Teddy, and Matilda she made into the horses that pulled it.” 

“Excuse me, but, who are they?” 

“The mice.” 

“Ah.” If they were the ones she shared her secrets with, then it wouldn’t be all that odd for her to have named them, he supposed. 

“Next, the two lizards who lived in the garden, they became the footmen. Followed by Mr Goose, who complained that he couldn’t drive the carriage, as he was a goose.” Ella giggled again as she remembered his initial protests, before managing to do quite a good job of it. 

“Why them?” Cornelius wondered why she’d use the animals there instead of bringing in people to do it. 

“At that time, there was no-one else to do it. And I’d always been there for them, I think, they would have wanted to help me in turn. Even if they couldn’t say it.” Ella provided the best answer she could for him. “My dress was next, finished with the slippers, the only part to be created from scratch, and not built on anything that already existed. Before I left, she remembered something, that the magic would only last for so long, that at the final echo, of the final chime, of midnight, it would all end, that everything would return to how it had once been.” 

“And it was following that, that you arrived and caught his eye, when he recognised you as the one he’d met.” Cornelius added. 

“Before I entered, I froze for a moment, I was after all just a girl, and not a princess. That’s when, Mr Lizard explained to me, that he was not a footman, just a lizard, he, told me to enjoy it, while it lasted.” She knew, that was the moment she was able to put aside her fears, and be able to enjoy the night. “Most of the rest you already know.” 

“That I do. You captured his heart, the first dance, even as none of us knew your name, or where you were from. And then you left in a hurry, as he tried to give chase, before the Grand Duke, myself, and a few others followed, he having asked Kit to remain, that his father needed him there.” 

“Did he?” Ella queried. 

“Perhaps he did, though I believe that the Grand Duke was more interested in his image, how people would perceive him.” 

“And as we passed under the gate, it didn’t fall, the lever didn’t move.” 

“It was found to be stuck, workers will be sent there to repair it.” Cornelius gave her the reason before a thought occurred to him. “Strange. Had it been working properly, then by your account, that’s when we would have most likely been unable to continue giving chase, we were still a distance behind you at the time. Though had you escaped, there would have been be little, if any chance that he would be able to find you again.” 

“Perhaps.” Ella agreed with him. 

Now Cornelius had an issue on his hands. Following his rather lengthy discussion with this Lady, who had been derogatively named ‘Cinderella’, it was clear from her mannerisms that she really had no ill-intent, and would not pose a threat to the new King at all. No, she was a simple country girl, who had his heart. But while she had no Magic of her own, it had been used to make her night possible, and with Magic held with such fear, distrust in the Kingdom, and not just their own, the scandal if word came out could well be as the Grand Duke feared. 

Then there was the matter of the Grand Duke himself. To say that he was fanatically loyal to the kingdom would not be an untrue statement, and sometimes, that was the problem, as he would be willing to take extreme measures in its name. Knowing what he might do to serve the kingdom, Cornelius had to make a decision about what he was going to do, and fast. Soon enough, he made a decision. 

“Come with me.” He instructed Ella. 

\----------------

His eyes opened slowly, haziness slowly giving way as his mind told him where he was. 

“How? How did I…?” Kit wondered aloud, pushing himself back to standing in the garden. 

“Hello?” A voice called, faint, high-pitched. 

“Who? Who is it?” This garden he kept in the memory of his mother, only one way in and he’d locked it from his side. Who could have snuck in? Who would dare? 

“By the swing! Look here!” 

Confused, Kit turned to face it, seeing no-one there. “Where are you?” 

“Here! Look down!” Finally facing the right way, Kit could only see a small lizard, looking right at him. “There’s something you need to know! About Ella! And don’t faint again! You’ve already done that once!” 

A….talking lizard? It was, unreal, unbelievable. And talking, to, him. With everything else that had happened in such a short time, it was more than he could take. 

“What did I just say!?” Mr Lizard screamed at his again-prone form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot faster than I normally update, but the nature of this chapter made it easier to write with enough added material to let it work in my opinion. 
> 
> As for Kit's reaction? Remember, in the movie, he never witnessed anything that made Ella's being at the ball possible. He never saw the Fairy Godmother, her magic, and never saw it all break down. So seeing Mr Lizard speaking, _is_ going to be a massive shock for him.


	7. Chapter 7

“What? What’s, going, on?” Kit finally managed to force out, seated on the swing but leaning heavily on the rope to keep himself up. 

“That will take some time to explain, and I’m not sure if that’s time Ella has.” Mr Lizard replied, partway up the other rope to see Kit face to face. 

Kit had to pause again, his head still reeling from the massive intake. Here he was having, well, trying to have, a conversion with a lizard that somehow knew how to speak in legible English, if at a rather high pitch. And somehow this all related to the events of only the previous night. There was however, and obvious question. 

“Who is Ella?” 

“A young lady, in a blue dress last night, had to leave at midnight.” 

Now the pieces started to come together. The mystery princess(?) who he’d met a few weeks prior, and managed to arrive, if a little late, to the Ball, and the manner in which she’d fled, almost as if there was some great fear that arrived, in spite of how much she had enjoyed being there. 

“Then, how do you fit into this?” Kit asked him, still plenty of unanswered question. 

“I just said that Ella might not have that much time.” Mr Lizard complained, trying to get him to spur into action. 

“And how am I supposed to help her, if I’m still in the Dark about just what happened last night? I need to know what happened that night, and why.” Kit fired back. “So tell me now. Why did she, Ella, have to leave when she did? And how do you fit into this?” 

The gears in his brain turned, and seeing no way around it, Mr Lizard relented. “While most of it happened only last night, it all really began some time before, most of which isn‘t that well known to me. I lived my life in the garden of where Ella lived but have never been inside that home, but I could see that things were growing worse in there.” 

“Worse? How?” Kit cut in, concern over Ella clear in his voice. 

“As I said, I didn’t see everything, but I did notice that there were far fewer there than before. It used to be full of people living and working there, then one day, they were all gone, and the smile on her face became more, forced, as if there was some pain she felt that she tried to hide.” 

“Pain? Why is that?” 

“I’m not entirely sure, but I think it had something to do with the few others that still lived there. Even from where I was, I could tell that they were almost the opposite of her. Last night, I saw Ella running into the garden in tears, the dress she had on then torn. I think, they may have had a hand in it.” Mr Lizard explained as best he could, not being privy to the going-ons within the Manse. 

Kit thought long and hard about what he’d been told so far, and as he did, he came to feel pity, admiration, and anger in equal measure. Pity for Ella who’d been made to suffer as she had, admiration for her holding up as well and for as long as she had. And anger at the ones who had made her suffer so. All that said though…

“How would she have been able to attend then?” While he had secured an agreement to have every maiden in the land attend, from what he now knew, it seemed that efforts had been made to deny her entry, and came close to succeeding. 

“Someone arrived. A Woman in White, appeared out of nowhere, with some very unusual abilities, and determined to make sure Ella could still attend the Ball she wished to go to.” Mr Lizard detailed what he’d witnessed. “I was at a distance at the time, since I can’t move as fast as them, as they entered a building of glass before having to run out moments later. That building was blown apart, and in a shower of sparkles a coach of gold and glass was made from the wreckage.” 

Kit remained silent for the time being, motioning for Mr Lizard to continue as he digested the information. “However she managed to make the coach, she then used on four of the mice that lived there, making them four white horses. Myself and another were next, so despite still being green, or at least dressed that way, I found myself a footman, even if I needed a moment to work out how to stand.” He recalled his first attempt that had sent him snout first into the ground before he got the hang of it. “After making a coachman out of a goose, she then remade her dress, from the torn pink to that billowing blue.” 

“And you were fine with that?” Kit had to ask, wondering why he’d agree to it. To being made human for just a short time. 

“She never asked me if I was fine with it. But there wasn’t anyone else available, and not a lot of time to find anyone else. And besides.” Mr Lizard admitted. “I was curious, about what it was like being one, it was as good a chance as any to find out. Before we left though, she, the Woman in White, warned Ella that what she did, would only last a short time, wearing off at midnight, or shortly after.” 

“I, see.” Kit seemed to have something else on his mind. “So that’s why she left like that…” A small laugh escaped him. “He was right, I _had_ to choose her, didn’t I?” 

[+]

On horseback, Cornelius had left the city behind him and was making his away off the road and a short ways into the woods. Behind him, one passenger with a heavy hooded cape to both shield her from the weather and prying eyes. 

“This is where we part ways.” Cornelius spoke to Ella as he helped her down. 

“Why here?” Ella was confused as to why she’d been brought into the woods, or why he had even taken her out of the prison. 

“Because, the Grand Duke is loyal to the kingdom, fanatically so. And is, unwilling, to allow even a small scandal to emerge. In the name of defending this kingdom, he is willing to resort to some rather, unsavoury, methods.” Cornelius explained slowly and calmly, to ensure that Ella would understand. “If you try to re-enter the palace, there’s no telling what he’ll do to try and stop you. In fact, should he learn of this, which he most likely will, there is a very high chance he’ll try to hunt you down if he so much as suspects that you’re trying to make your way back in, and without anyone there who knows of last night and of sufficient authority to halt him...that is why, you need to keep your distance from it.” 

“But, where is there for me to go?” Tears were slowly forming on Ella’s eyes. 

“That, I don’t know.” Cornelius confessed. “but before you leave, take this.” He delicately pulled something from the pannier, wrapped in fine cloth that he passed over to Ella, who, accepting it, opened it to reveal… 

“This is…” She gasped. It was one of the glass slippers, the reminder of her night with Kit. 

“I managed to slip it out of the palace, the other one remains with him.” Cornelius explained to her. “Something for you to remember him by.” 

“I…thank you.” Ella managed to speak out. “But what if he asks? Kit, I mean.” 

“I’ll worry about that when the time comes. For now though, you’d best be on your way.” Finally able to smile at her, Cornelius watched for a moment as she rewrapped the slipper, and slowly turned to walk deeper into the woodlands, before he turned and made his way back to the Palace, now aware of how much time had passed. 

[+]

“So because the lever didn‘t drop, you couldn’t close the gate, and they saw everything, and threw her into the prison?” Kit asked, needing to be sure that what he’d heard was right. 

“That’s right, and quite a few saw it. Of which two of them stood out. Since then, I‘ve been trying to put it all right.” Mr Lizard both answered and added. 

“Then, they know.” Kit’s mood darkened. Now he was getting an idea as to what had occurred beyond his sight, when the Grand Duke had ‘requested’ for him to remain in the palace, and just what was being withheld from him. 

The Grand Duke’s actions, he had come to expect. For while loyal to the core, he was also extremely willing to resort to dirtying his own hands to advance the kingdom. Even before the Ball, he had been under no illusion that he’d agreed to Kit’s suggestion only because he saw it as a means of improving its image, its prestige. 

Cornelius on the other hand…

“Can I ask you to wait here?” He rose to his feet while still facing Mr Lizard. “There’s someone I need to have a serious discussion with.” 

“But Ella…” Mr Lizard began to protest. 

“I think Ella has time enough for this, after all the few who know are almost all here.” Kit assured him. “Rest assured, she won’t remain there for much longer.” 

“Okay then, but please, don’t take too long.” Mr Lizard relented, in spite of his growing concern that, something, was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the easiest chapter for me, trying to work out how Mr Lizard would try to explain things from his own POV without constantly retreading the ground already covered, but I think I did well enough. 
> 
> And Cornelius slipping Ella out once he worked out what had happened that night, and was certain that she was no threat to Kit and the Kingdom, it feels right to me. 
> 
> I hope everyone reading this is still enjoying the ride.


	8. Chapter 8

Wrapping the cloak around herself to keep the chilling wind at bay, Ella made her way through the woods, keeping the road itself to her right as so to maintain her bearings. It may only have been minutes that passed since she last saw the Captain of the Guard, but already she was feeling very alone, the slipper that had been returned to her, the reminder of that night of joy she finally experienced after so many cold ones, all that kept away the tears at this time. Looking towards the road, she noticed where it branched in two, the sight bringing back a memory from before. If she remembered right, this was about the time when Mr Lizard’s face started pushing out while he had started clambering along the side of the carriage, just before it began reverting back into a pumpkin. That chase, which had triggered this sequence of events. 

Had she continued to reminisce about it, she would not have heard the hurried squeaks coming from just behind her. Finally hearing them, Ella turned her gaze downwards and around the woodland ground before finally seeing…

“Jaq? Gus-Gus?” She asked as she bent down. “What are you doing here?” 

Through the squeaks they made, Ella was able to make out the jist of what they were saying. “You came to help me?” They nodded in affirmation. “Thank you. Here, I think you’ll find it’s really comfortable.” She repeated what her Fairy Godmother had told her as she brought out the glass slipper for them to hop into, the time they’d spent chasing after her leaving them quite tired now and extremely grateful for it. 

“And now.” She said to herself. “Where to go for the time being.” 

\----------------

Cornelius, in spite of his worries about what his actions may result in, still felt relief at Ella’s being safely away from the Grand Duke. Riding back through the Palace gates, his spirits were lifted knowing that at least for now, she could avoid recrimination for her perceived wrong. 

“Captain? A message from His Majesty.” A Guard halted him. “He has requested your presence in his quarters concerning the matter of the previous night.” 

“I will be there.” His response was crisp and professional, but inside, worry grew. Whatever story the Grand Duke had given, he knew he may need to correlate, and that would require him to outright lie to his Friend. But. He knew that would have to deal with that sooner or later, so best to get it over with. 

Leaving his horse to the attendants, he soon arrived at the entrance to Kit’s chambers, still using his own rooms for now, rapping the door the moment he was close enough. 

“Enter.” Kit’s voice sounded from the other side, Cornelius letting himself in. 

“You wished to see me?” 

“Yes. It concerns what happened last night. When the mystery lady disappeared.” He turned to face his Captain of the Guard, and Cornelius knew it would not be good, for him. “What really happened?” The expression on Kit’s face being as dark as the clothes he wore, uncharacteristically dark. 

“That.” Cornelius choked as he sought to collect himself. “That I am unable to speak of.” Though he knew that Kit would not like the sound of that. 

He was right. “Cornelius. It’s not because I am now the King. We are friends. So why? Why are you hiding what you know from me!?” The growing rage on his face was palpable. 

“Kit. I’m held to my word. To not speak of the events of last night to you.” Cornelius took the rage with calm determination. “I am bound to keep it.” 

“And if I…were to order you to speak of it?” 

“Then you would never be able to trust me again.” Now his own face twitched as his own volume rose slightly, his speech quickening. “Were you to issue such an order, and I were to follow it. Never again, would you ever be able to trust me with any information, knowing, that anyone of a higher authority than yourself, would be able to open my mouth in such a manner.” 

For long moments, the only sound was Kit’s own heavy breathing. “Listen to me. Kit.” Cornelius resumed. “Calm yourself. And think. If you truly wish to find her again, then you can’t have your emotions ruling you. You need to stop and think this through. But remember. I have been held to my word, that I can’t speak of the events I witnessed last night. _Only_ last night.” 

“Last night. Last night.” Kit murmured to himself as he began to pace the room, realisation of what Cornelius was getting at finally dawning on him. “Then. What happened afterwards?” He turned to face him again. 

“I visited her. She had been held in the prison, for questioning.” Cornelius replied, thankful that Kit had spotted the loophole he’d pointed out. 

“Prison? Why? On whose order?” 

“The Grand Duke’s.” Cornelius drew a deep breath, signalling that he’d take time to explain it. “I think he’s paranoid. He suspects Magic was involved, and that she was behind it. That if word were to escape, it would spell doom for this kingdom. What exactly he intended to do I do not know, but after questioning her myself, I could tell that she was nothing like what he feared her to be, that is why. I slipped her out of the prison earlier this day, led her out of the city, and warned her that the Grand Duke would almost certainly hunt her down if she tried to return.” 

“She’s, gone?” Kit’s brow furrowed, fearing the loss of Ella from his life. 

“I only told her not to enter the Palace grounds. I didn’t say she had to leave the kingdom.” Cornelius clarified. “I left with her, one of the slippers she wore that night.” 

“So she currently has one of the slippers, and I have the other.” Kit sat down, working out a plan of action in his mind. “Tell me this then. Her face. It is the same as last night, is it not?” 

“That is correct.” Cornelius confirmed for him, wondering now what his new King and old friend was planning. 

“There is nothing that can be done right now, not until the time of Mourning is past. When it has, we will search for her.” 

“But if she has left the kingdom?” Cornelius pressed on. 

“She can’t have. I have to see her, see Ella again.” Kit rose, his course set. 

“Then.” Cornelius moved closer. “You can count on my help then, Kit.” 

“Thank you. Friend.” Kit replied with a nod. “Now, we have two days to prepare the proclamation. Let’s get to work.” 

\----------------

As the evening sun slowly descended, Ella had continued her trek alongside the road before turning off at the point where the carriage had careened off, its wheel lines still visible in patches if she looked hard enough. From where she was, Ella knew that she was now about halfway between the Manse, what was once her home, and the City gates. Retracing the last steps where all returned to how it had once been, she paused a moment when she noticed on the ground, a green three-point hat. Mr Lizard’s, before it was blown off. Picking it up, Ella decided to hold onto it, both to show him when they met again, and another reminder of the night. Continuing on though, she knew she had to decide on a place to stay soon, if only for a while. 

If she returned to the Manse. It was where all the others would be, her little friends, Mr Lizard knew the way, and if Kit could be told of what happened, it would be the most likely place for her to be found again. The problem was that she would have to explain her protracted absence to stepmoth…Madame. She could explain that having taken a walk to refresh herself, she was spotted by Palace Guards, who took her in for questioning over a ‘mysterious princess’ who had fled that night, having been released not that long ago when they were convinced that she knew no princesses. Most of it was true, she truly knew no princesses, which would make it easy enough to be believed. However, for all her faults, Lady Tremaine was not stupid, and Ella was under no illusion that she would see through the truth to find the lies set into them. 

Then she remembered the old maids and servants who worked there until not that long ago, surely once of them could allow her a place to stay for a time? Herself, yes. But Jaq and Gus? That she doubted. From the few talks they did have since, she suspected that they lacked accommodations of their own, and any of the households where they might work would never allow them in. No. She couldn’t leave them behind, not after all they’d done for her. 

It was while thinking of this, mulling over just what she could do about having a roof over her head, that she came across the site where the pumpkin had broken apart, spilling her out, that she found a third option. Some distance away, barely within view, what looked to be a hut. Stopping only long enough to pick up a green and still-damp tailcoat, she carried them, and her little friends in the direction of what she had seen. But despite having seen it already, Ella found herself having trouble spotting it again, having to walk for several minutes, deep into the woodlands in the general direction before she could make it out again. 

A thick growth of vines around the wooden structure, combined with the surrounding overgrowth of foliage had obscured the hut from casual glances, Ella attributing her spotting it when she did as when she turned to look where she’d come from, she couldn’t see the road anymore. Facing the hut again, the windows were cracked with pieces broken off in several places, the door couldn’t close properly, and when she looked inside, even in the murky light through the filth-ridden glass, the heavy dust that had collected in the one-room building was evident. 

“Even so, it’s no worse than the attic.” Ella consoled herself and her friends as she set the slipper down on the cleanest patch of the kitchen worktop. “If I start here, it’ll do until the morning.” She told Jaq and Gus as she began with a clean-enough cloth by the long settee to wipe the dust off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to GreenPumpkin, who provided some advice to help me work out a course of action for Ella now that she's out of the Grand Duke's sight. For now. 
> 
> While I knew full well there'd be a confrontation between Cornelius and Kit, I felt it would be too Out-Of-Character if I kept him furious for too long, hence the quite short argument before he calmed down. 
> 
> And 4 chapters (doubling the chapter size) in the space of one month? Well, all I can say is, I didn't see that one coming. Guess I really am liking this when I can get myself to write it. ^_^
> 
> Hope you're all liking this too. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

The dull morning light woke Ella the next morning to soreness where her weight had been on the hard wooden settee, though even with all the gaps for the cold night air to penetrate, between the cloak and tailcoat she’d at least been warm enough to cope. That said it did take Ella a while to remember where she’d slept, the new surroundings unfamiliar to her. 

Perhaps more surprising was just how refreshed she found herself as she now sat up, not the barely-awake state she had endured for months of mornings from the overwork that left her often with as little as three hours to sleep each day. This morning, she was alert and ready for the day ahead. 

“Morning.” She called to Jaq and Gus cheerfully as her movements stirred them awake too. “Ready for the day ahead?” 

While Jaq was quick to nod and squeak in response, Gus had a foreleg over his stomach. “After breakfast then.” Ella laughed gently, heading outside to look around for something to eat, Gus being particularly eager at this. 

The overgrowth did offer help in having a number of berries ripe for picking which along with a few mushrooms that Ella knew to be safe and the occasional fruit was sufficient for a small breakfast. Not much, but more than what she had become accustomed to. 

“Now to get to work.” Ella knew she’d have a long day ahead of her, if she was to make this place fit for use again. 

Picking up the cloth and setting to work, Ella cleared the hut of the years of dust and loose dirt that had accumulated over the apparently years of emptiness. The beams supporting the roof were first, the layers spilling away to pattern itself on the floor to be joined in their dance by their companions on the worktops, furnishings and walls. Only when it was all settled did Ella take the broom and evict it through the door. 

Finally, with half the day gone, the hut was free of the dust leaving just the dug in dirt to be cleaned. Searching through and around the invaded garden until she found a well, thankful that the water in it was clean enough not only for washing the floors, walls, and furnishings of the hut, but also for drinking. A trickling noise that she could hear from its base suggesting it received its allowance from the nearby stream that passed close to her fathers’ manse. 

It was while having her light lunch that Ella’s attention was drawn to Jaq and Gus, having entered once the dust was out of the air, as they squeaked something to her. 

“Are you asking me something?” A nod from Jaq telling Ella she was right. “Well, what is it?” 

Making out what her little friends were getting at would ordinarily be next to impossible, but having spent years with them, she had come to know what they were basically saying to her. 

“Why am I so happy to work like this here? When it was the same at home? A good question.” Ella needed some time to think it over, to know what she needed to say. “In one respect, it is the same, but. There, under Madame, it was forced. Herself, Anastasia, Drizella, loading me down with all the chores to maintain the Manse, or at least, its cleanliness. Tending to their every need and want, at all hours. Never lifting a finger to help.” 

Bringing them over to the settee, which now had at least a glimmer of its old glory, she settled down and continued. “And with just a handful of exceptions, never having any time for myself. Had you all not been there, I think that I truly would have given up on the promise. The one I made to my mother.” 

Jaq and Gus, they knew that she valued their friendship but until now, they’d never known just how much she had come to need it to keep living, to simply keep the smile on her face. They couldn’t think of a response to this. 

“Thank you.” Ella ran a finger over Jaq’s head, the calloused skin failing to dispel the softness of her touch. 

\----------------

“You are certain of this?” Cornelius asked his friend as he read the proclamation again, searching to find any point that could be used against Kit. 

“I am.” Kit responded, determination clear in his face, his posture. “As you have already made clear, Ella is unable to enter the Palace, as such the only way to see her again is by going out and finding her.” 

“That is true, but, the way this has been worded, anyone who can fit that slipper could claim to be the one who owns them.” Cornelius raised his concerns. “Why not mention that she must also possess the other one?” 

“Because were I to do that, he would realise that you have spoken to me on this matter, and that she is not in the Prison.” Kit rationalised his omitting that detail from the proclamation, referring to the Grand Duke. “Written as it is, he will not be aware that you have told me what you could, that I know what he has done.” 

“I. See.” Personally, Cornelius did not believe that withholding that was the best course of action, expecting the Grand Duke to find out anyway as Kit must know. 

“Cornelius.” Kit’s expression softened. “I know you are concerned for me, and seek to help me. But remember that my word alone can only go so far, it is only capable of so much.” 

“Your Highness?” He wondered what point Kit was making. 

“It is true that you’ve proven to be exceptional at your position, in your duties. It is also equally true that I expended a lot of effort in making it possible, that you could accept, and hold your office. That is why you need to be careful, one wrong move on your part is all that’s needed for the Grand Duke to remove you from it. We both know that to be true.” 

And he was right in that regard. His own mother had been accused of Practice of Magic some years before, still a serious offence that carried harsh penalties for both the accused and any family/collaborators. Had it not been for Kit’s intervention, at immense personal risk, he could well have seen his last days in service. His mother, before her passing, had vowed to never use Magic for the remainder of her life, a vow made from her valuing her family’s future more than her personal desires, as much as it had hurt her to cease practice of it. 

“As you know Ella. Once the proclamation is made, you will lead the search, and spare no effort.” Kit became serious again, yet kept a strong smile. 

“Of course. You have my word.” Cornelius replied, able to give his Word this time with no hesitation or dread. 

\----------------

The long hard day of cleaning now ending, Ella had finally managed to at least bring the interior to a habitable state, now the stove had fire for the first time in who knows how long, sharing her small dinner with her friends. 

“What grows around here, will only last a short time, and this dress won’t last forever if I keep wearing it.” Ella spoke, Jaq and Gus looking at her curiously. “I will need to get a job soon. Maybe…” She trailed off as she worked out her plan in her head. 

“They might not have been likely to allow you to reside with them, but I believe they can help with finding a job I can do. If there’s one thing they have made possible, it’s the range of skills I have so getting one shouldn’t be too hard.” She explained her idea to them. “But that’s for tomorrow. For tonight? Would you like to know about what happened inside the Palace that night?” 

Anyone would be able to tell that they did wish to know. “Then, where should I begin?” Ella replied as she set the plate by the sink. “After Mr Lizard helped me with my, nervousness, and I reached the top of the stairs…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a breather chapter here, but enough I believe to keep things moving forwards as Ella settles into her new (and hopefully temporary) routine and with what I hope is a believable reason as to why she can enjoy the work there as opposed to the Manse. While Kit prepares to put his own plans into motion. 
> 
> till hoping you're all still liking this. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

‘ _Well, I didn’t expect to get it on the first couple of tries._ ’ Ella consoled herself as she left the baker’s store, the cloak enough to keep the chill wind at bay. 

Having managed to clean her new accommodations to their serviceable state, while true that there was still the garden to bring up to scratch, there was a more pressing matter to attend to. 

Now that she was effectively out of her family’s home, the only way she could sustain herself was by having a paying job, for the money she would need to buy food, clothes (especially considering that her only dress for now was not in a particularly fine state) and everything else she would need for herself and her friends. 

She was about to stop for a moment and rest her feet, for while Cornelius had been kind enough to provide her with some footwear, these leather boots were not the most comfortable, and just a little bit too large. The sight of someone she knew though, put that idea on hold. 

“Florence!” Ella called out to the young maid, who in turn stopped where she was to face her. 

“Ella?” It wasn’t Ella’s being there that surprised Florence, but rather the state she was in. the heavy cloak, the pink dress that she could make out when the cloak pulled away briefly, her own dirty face. “What are you doing here? Like that?” 

“It’s…a bit of a story.” Ella could confess that much. “But it’s enough to say that I won’t be able to return.” 

“Wait. Are you saying…”

“I did manage to find a place to stay.” Ella cut her off. “But that does leave me with a few new problems.” 

“When? When did all this happen?” Florence probed, trying to work out what Ella had been through. 

“The Ball Night. That was when I left, and didn’t return.” 

“And how did you? Wouldn’t they have tried to stop you?” Florence knew Lady Tremaine just well enough to know that she’d need to keep at least one person there to do the housework that neither herself or her daughters would do. 

“I never went with them. Seeing that…” She opened her cloak enough for her to see the tear on the sleeve, and rips in the lace. “…they refused to allow me to attend at all.” 

“Ella.” Florence murmured quietly. She knew Ella had been suffering at the Manse, but the extent to which they misused her only now began to dawn on her. “So, what are you doing now?” 

“For now. I need to find work. Not having the best of luck though.” Ella sighed, aware that she was beginning to run low on places to try. 

“You know. I might be able to help there.” Florence paused to think about something. “Where I work now, is the Tavern at the edge of the City. You know the one?” 

“Yes. I remember it.” Ella worked out that she was referring to one of the larger ones, its size on account that it served as both a tavern and inn, the merchants and traders who passed through being their main guests, so it was often busy. 

“They are needing more staff to keep up with the demand, I can put in a good word to make sure they take you on if you wish.” 

“You? You would do that for me?” 

“Of course. After all you’ve been through, and how kind you were to us while we were…we were there. It’s only fair I return it.” Florence set a hand on her shoulder. “Now, let’s be off.” 

\----------------

With Florence’s acting as reference for Ella, combined with the wide skill range she possessed, from dress repairing to cleaning, and from cooking to mental arithmetic, Douglas, the tavern owner was only too happy to employ Ella, and with a uniform she was able to adjust to her frame in short time, was at work the very next day. 

For ten hours each day, Ella would enter the vacated rooms, remove the linen and towels to be laundered, scrub down each one in turn until the dirt and dust was gone, replace any items which were damaged before remaking the beddings and seating. Time left was expended in aiding with the laundry, cleaning of the hallways and any other rooms that required attention. The time needed to travel to and from her work leaving her with less than half the day to herself in her new home, enough for rest, morning breakfast and evening meal, cleaning when needed and not much else. 

Even so, she was still happy. 

Douglas would actually praise her work when she did a particularly good job, far more than Lady Tremaine had ever accomplished. The other maids, waitresses, and cooks to speak with when there was opportunity. And in that time, Jaq and Gus-Gus had managed to reach the Manse themselves and bring Matilda, Teddy, Mr Goose and Sir Lizard to join them. To a casual observer, they would make an odd family, but for Ella, it was still family, which is what mattered to her. 

Thinking about family made Ella wonder about Kit. With his own father dead, he was now King, and very short on family himself. And as much as she wanted to see him again, to be with him, as matters stood, there was no realistic chance of that happening. And for the time being, she had an errand to attend to, namely purchasing the bread from the baker’s to replenish the tavern’s supply as she was the one with the time to spare for it today. It was as she was exiting with the hamper filled with the rolls and loaves, that she heard the elevated call of the Crier. 

“Here ye! Here ye!” His call for their attention quieting the crowd in moments before he continued. “Know that our new King, hereby declares his love, for the Mysterious Princess, as wore, Glass Slippers to the Ball! Of which he now holds! To the one it might fit, if she be willing, he will forthwith Marry her! With all due Ceremony!” 

The gathered people broke into excited clamours almost as soon as he’d finished speaking, Ella herself almost dropping what she carried before composing herself. This, she realised, was a means to be with Kit again! And though it had been some time since she’d last seen Mr Lizard, she believed that somehow, he had a hand in this. But as elated as she was, Ella knew that she still had her day of work to complete, return to tell her friends the news. 

Perhaps it was that very excitement Ella felt that kept her from realising that familiar eyes had been watching her. 

\----------------

The sun was setting as Ella reached her hut, a spring in her step that had carried since late that morning, ready to tell her friends the Good News. 

As such, even as she entered, the cold blue-grey eyes that had been watching her before had followed her to her new place. 

‘ _Now it all makes sense._ ’ The Dark thoughts of Lady Tremaine as she returned to the road. 

Since their own return from the Ball, Cinderella had been absent. At first believing that she had fled, in spite of all her remaining possessions still within the attic upon searching. 

She did not know how she had achieved it, changing her looks to keep herself from recognising who she was until now, that dress far grander than anything she had held in her life, and an entourage at her personal beck and call. And now the target for the King to make his Queen. 

No. She would not, could not allow this. Her pace quickening as her quiet rage built. She could not allow that wretched servant girl to best the likes of her! She would not be subject to a mere maid! 

Lady Tremaine paused mid-step, perhaps, there might be a means of using this knowledge to her own advantage? She knew herself to be many things, smart and knowledgeable were most certainly two of them, and one of the many facts that she was well aware of was how the nobility looked down on the more, common, folk. Should they become aware of her origins, it would certainly make for quite the scandal, and if she could be the one to put it right before it could emerge as a problem. 

\----------------

“Your Grace? I apologise for disturbing you at this late hour, but The Lady Tremaine has requested an audience with you. She states that it concerns the matter of the Glass Slippers.” One of his Aides addressed him with due respect. 

“Then, send her in.” He replied crisply, as the aide complied with his instruction. 

Tremaine was a name he recognised. Sir Francis Tremaine, a minor yet successful lord prior to his death some time before. A name that still carried some weight even today. 

What was important at this time however, was her stated reason for wishing an audience with himself. It alerted him to the fact that she knew at least something about that night. How much she knew, and her intent, these were unknowns that he knew he would have to resolve, quickly. 

He rose to meet her in her resplendent dress with a deep bow. 

“Lady.” The Grand Duke greeted her. “Please, have a seat.” He gestured to the other seat at the permanently-readied table. 

“Thank you.” She responded politely, if a little cold as she accepted his offer. “We have, much to discuss. And little time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! After a minor block, the inspiration returned. 
> 
> And with the breather over, even as Kit works to see Ella once more, those opposed to this are making their own moves to stymie his efforts. Whether they can succeed or not...


	11. Chapter 11

“Lady Tremaine, you stated that you have information regarding the matter of the Glass Slippers, correct?” The Grand Duke began lightly, setting the stage to obtain the information she knew. 

“That I do, and the one who possessed them.” She maintained her trained smile. 

“I see. Then, would you speak of what you know? It is only ourselves who can hear what you have to say in this room.” 

“Of course. Some days back, someone disappeared from my household, a servant girl. This occurred during the night of the Royal Ball, when myself and my daughters were present. I found her once again earlier this day, and followed her to a small hut a small ways inside the woodlands.” She relayed what knowledge she had, within reason. 

“Begging your pardon My Lady, but how might this be relevant to the events of that night?” The Grand Duke politely cut in. 

“Though I had believed that she had merely fled from the household,” She resumed. “But had that been the case, the few possessions she held would not have remained within the household, nor would she still be living within these lands, after all the penalties for such offences are, quite harsh.” 

“That they are.” He confirmed, having had a hand in updating those laws himself. 

“Upon sighting her once more, and noting the way she carried herself after the new King’s proclamation, the pieces of this puzzle began to fall into place. Her late arrival to the Ball, along with being the first to leave, in a panic it appeared to me, that none in attendance could recognise her.” She relayed to him how she had arrived at her conclusion. 

“Might you provide me with a description of this, servant?” The Grand Duke needed to know if she was the same girl he’d arrested not that long ago. 

“Blond hair, worn down, blue eyes, a little thin.” That was all the confirmation he needed, sufficient physical similarity along with her (admittedly) circumstantial evidence that tied together in a way that allowed the entire story to hold cohesively. 

“Then, there are some other facts you may wish to know, as to why she constitutes a serious threat to the Kingdom’s Image, the Kingdom itself.” 

\----------------

“Are you sure that this will work?” Mr Lizard questioned Kit from the table. 

“Very.” Was Kit’s reply from the nearby chair. “The wording of the Proclamation will keep the Grand Duke from discerning that I am aware of what he’s hiding from me. In addition to that, Cornelius already knows Ella’s face and will be able to recognise her the moment he sees her again, and besides, I’ve already made certain, ‘arrangements’, to be there when it happens.” He looked at the Palace Guard Cloak and Hat that would be enough to cover him while he was outside. To keep his identity hidden, and perhaps hide one other inside it. 

\----------------

“You will forgive me, for finding what you’ve told me hard to believe.” Lady Tremaine stated with experienced calmness. 

“It is difficult to believe I’ll admit.” The Grand Duke replied with equal, if not greater, trained control. “But the fact is, myself, the Captain of the Guard, and many others were witness to the sight.” 

“That is good enough.” She paused for several moments as she digested the information she now had, until she was finally ready to speak again. 

“Magic.” The word disgusted Lady Tremaine. “Whether her own, or by another on her behalf. That would explain why I failed to recognise her then.” Her voice shook, the idea that someone could tamper with her mind in such a manner, the dark fires burning within her that did not go unnoticed. 

“And that is the threat that jeopardises the Kingdom.” The Grand Duke brought her attention back to themselves. “As you’ve just stated, you were affected, made victim of this Act. What then? Of our King?” 

“Yes.” She deduced where his standing was in the matter, now all she had to do was make her pitch. “Which is why I’m willing to inform you as to her location, for a price.” 

“A. Price?” 

“A small one. A position of Countess for myself, and Good Husbands of Advantageous Positions for my two daughters.” 

The Grand Duke spent a short time thinking. Certainly, the reward she sought was quite reasonable, and well within his capabilities. “It shall be done. As for your runaway?” 

“Do what you wish with her. She is nothing to me.” A cruel smile formed on her lips, matched by the Grand Duke’s as their agreement came to its conclusion. 

“Where might I find her?” 

\----------------

Lacking the knowledge of the events that conspired against her, Ella set aside the last of the now-cleaned dishes to drip over the night, the recently-tended stove working and providing just enough warmth to keep the chill night out. 

The dilapidated bed she moved to had been brought back from the brink with a little care and attention, in the first dress that she had purchased with her first pay from her work. A plain, simple dress of soft tan-brown which sacrificed style in favour of comfort and durability, Jaq and the others on the bedside table with Sir Lizard nearer the stove, and Mr Goose waddling close by. 

“I suppose it was only Mr Lizard then.” Ella sighed gently after accepting that the others were incapable of speech, well, human speech anyway. For Jaq, Gus-Gus, Teddy, and Matilda, their squeaks if she or anyone else listened closely enough could seem like words, but the others…

Which made her think about Mr Lizard again. She hadn’t seen him since he’d slipped out of the Prison they were sent to that night, to try and get word to Kit. Had he succeeded? Was he safe? Where was he now? So many unknowns that would have kept her worried when she thought about it, had it not been for her own belief that somehow, she knew him to be well. 

Squeaks directed at her brought her attention back to the here and now, Jaq trying to ask her something. 

“You’re asking what will become of you? When Kit and I meet again?” Ella queried her, answering when her guess was proven right. 

“I, think Kit will know enough about what happened to be able to accept your being there, at the Palace. All of you.” This catching the attention of the others. “Have Faith, and it will be so.” Ella finished as she blew out the candle and settled down for the night. 

It was only just before sleep took her that Ella realised something. While she had fought to hold onto her Mother’s wish to ‘Have Courage, and be Kind’, with only one tiny lapse, and the lessons from her Father. She had never before made one such lesson by and for herself, and to pass on. 

‘ _Have Faith._ ’ Her last waking thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to have Lady Tremaine make the threat she made in the Movie, as doing so - given what the Grand Duke has knowledge of and how Magic is ill-understood, and loathed - would jeopardise her own position past the point of repair, so making certain that her own daughter's futures as well as her own is as far as she believes herself able to push in exchange for what the Grand Duke requires from her. 
> 
> And thinking about it, had Ella had the Faith to trust Kit to accept her as she was in the Garden that night, things could have turned out rather differently. Something I see her realising now, and beginning to make her own lesson, her own teaching.


	12. Chapter 12

‘ _The Lady Tremaine’s information has proven accurate._ ’ The Grand Duke dismounted just out of sight of the hut where the Girl most likely slept, covering the remainder on foot. 

The few others from his Personal Guard lined up behind him, awaiting his orders. 

“You two, make sure the back is secure.” He instructed two on his left who with a quick salute, marched to their designated position. “The rest of you, break that door down.” 

After checking the door, and confirming it was locked from the inside, two of his guard wedged a bar into the gap between the door and its frame, using the leverage to amplify their strength past the point of endurance for the beam holding it shut, the sound of wood splintering shattering the morning calm with the door slowly opening. The sound of the occupants being awakened clear once the beam was broken and they could force their entry. 

They found an interior that was much better kept than the exterior, a frightened girl who had pulled the covers around herself, with an angry goose honking at them. 

“Take her!” The Grand Duke commanded the moment he was inside. 

This was something Mr Goose wouldn’t tolerate. To break in like this, invade his space, threaten Ella. No! He wouldn’t allow this to happen! Wings flapping furiously as he honked his own threats to them, keeping himself between them and Ella. 

“You’re no Dog.” The Grand Duke spat with a hard kick that sent Mr Goose rolling away with a sickening crack, his honks of fury now those of agony with a right wing that skewed away from him. 

“Mr Goose!” Ella shrieked as she rushed forwards to aid him, only to be caught in the arms of the guards, wrenching her away from him and into the harsh glare of the Grand Duke. 

“She may be right, a Servant Girl is all you appear to be.” He began as he studied her frightened face. “But be as it may, I will not permit you, or the Magic you associate yourself with to threaten this Kingdom. I will not allow you to give our enemies the pretext they need to invade. Even if his Highness is too blind to see it.” 

Preparing to leave the hut, he halted by the broken-open door to add. “And to keep our Blinded King from making another mistake, like the one he made with his, idiotic proclamation, I will take care of you. Personally.” With his exiting the hut, his guards followed in turn, leaving behind Ella’s friends who at this point, could only watch on with fear, loathing, and pain. 

\----------------

Several hours later, and lacking the knowledge of the events that had transpired earlier, Cornelius led the small team whose task it was to find the owner of the Glass Slipper that had been left behind by the Mystery Princess - though he himself knew her to be Ella, step-daughter of Lady Tremaine. This act a ruse designed to keep the Grand Duke from becoming aware that their King was aware of his recent activities. 

“I’m sorry, but it isn’t you.” Cornelius apologised to yet another hopeful whose dreams were shattered, whose foot was simply too wide to be able to fit into it. 

In truth, this was something that Cornelius had suspected could well be the case. If Ella’s account of events had been true - and he strongly suspected that she had been honest with him - then it could easily be the case that this slipper wouldn’t fit anyone other than herself. Naturally, there was only one way to both be certain of that fact and locate her again. 

“There are still plenty of places left to be searched. Let us continue.” Cornelius instructed his men as they moved to their next destination at the edge of the City. 

\----------------

“There are no others here then?” Cornelius asked the Tavern Owner. 

“You have seen all the guests and staff who match the requirements.” Douglas replied politely. “You can check for yourself if you wish.” 

“I do not believe that is necessary.” Cornelius declined. “Thank you for your time.” 

‘ _That’s a little over half the city searched now, and no trace of Ella._ ’ Cornelius thought to himself, keeping his concerns battened down as he left the Tavern to return to the Palace for the rest of the day. 

“Excuse me! Captain!” Florence called out to him just as he mounted his horse and was ready to leave. 

“What might the matter be?” He answered as she reached his side. 

“There is, one other, who works here.” Florence explained to him. “But Ella never turned up for work today.” 

“I see.” Ella, her name was the same as the one he helped out of the prison not that long ago, the one they were searching for. “Could you describe her for me? And if possible, tell me where she resides?” 

“I’m afraid, that I don’t know where she lives now, she never told me.” Florence admitted. “But she is very sweet, kind, blond hair that she wears hanging down.” 

That was enough of a match for Cornelius. “You said where she lives now? Then, where was her previous residence?” 

“The Tremaine Household, that she was forced to leave due to mistreatment. That is what she admitted to me.” 

“I see. Then, if I can find the time, I’ll look for her. If I can find her, I’ll relay your concerns.” 

“Thank you, Captain.” Florence expressed her gratitude. 

A few minutes later, and Cornelius called his company to a halt. 

“There is one area I wish to search before this day is done. I’ll need only one of you to accompany me.” 

A single member of his company stepped forwards, face hidden by the large hat that made their uniform. 

“Good. The rest of you are to return to the Palace. Inform them I’ll return in due time.” 

As Cornelius and his Assistant rode away and out of the City, the latter had a wide grin on his face, hidden by being behind the Captain of the Guard. 

\----------------

Deep inside the woodlands that surrounded the City, a lone figure stood having been forced to remain that way. Her dress stained red from a deep penetrating stab into her abdomen, the life-giving blood dried hard on her legs. Hands tied around the trunk with a shoulder over a branch to keep her propped up even as her strength began to fail her. Heavy wadding filling her mouth to keep her from calling for help. 

_Earlier_ …

Having been tied securely to the tree, and having her mouth gagged. It was all Ella could do to fight back the tears that threatened her sight as the Grand Duke faced her, sword drawn and poised to strike. 

Pain. Pain had been all that she could process when the first stab cut into her, through the spleen and into the trunk behind her. He had withdrawn his blade and was preparing a second strike when…

“Your Grace. There is someone nearby. Not within sight of us but dangerously close.” One of his guards alerted him to potential unwanted attention. 

“I see.” While it did irritate the grand Duke that he couldn’t remain to make certain that she would perish, but he couldn’t be seen with her corpse either. That said, where he’d already cut into her, the blood loss from there would eventually kill her. 

“It would seem that I have to leave now.” He began, addressing Ella. “But that wound by itself will be enough to end your life. Even if it will take time. I won’t permit you, or any other to jeopardise this Kingdom that I swore to protect. Farewell.” He finished, leaving Ella to bleed to death. 

_Now_ …

The bleeding had slowed a bit, but wasn’t stopping, and Ella knew what that would eventually mean. And even _if_ the blood loss didn’t kill her, the eventual stress her body was being subjected to now would. 

As things stood for her, there was only one thing keeping her standing right now. She had managed, barely, to pick up the news that someone was nearby, so if she could be found, there was still a slim chance for her. But with her mouth stuffed, she couldn’t even whimper. There had to be something she could do to draw attention to herself. 

Trying to prise herself off the branch didn’t work, only serving to make new pain for her wrists and shoulder. And when she tired to chew the gag off, that effort proved equally useless. Kicking the tree with her heel in an instant of grief, she could’ve sworn that she heard a hollow clunk bounce off the surrounding foliage. 

‘ _I wonder…?_ ’ Ella thought as she tried again, and with her attention focused on listening for the sound, this time she picked it up clearly. 

Positioning herself as best she could, she bit back the spasm that rocked her where she continued to lose blood and struck the tree with her heel again. Waiting a couple of seconds before repeating the act. If someone could notice the regular noises, it might attract them to her, but only if she still had the strength to keep it up, if it were to fail... 

‘ _Have Faith Ella._ ’ She mentally chanted to herself. ‘ _You’re not dead yet._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough to get this up didn't it? I guess this bit I just had trouble getting down, as it's quite a bit darker than the rest of the story thus far. 
> 
> Ella had best be able to attract help her way, as in her current condition...
> 
> I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter, but I'm not gonna make any promises.


	13. Chapter 13

The evening had firmly set in when Cornelius and his Assistant arrived at the hut which Ella had made her home, the broken-open door the first sign that something wasn’t right, a pained honk being the next. “Based on the Lady’s description, this could be where Ella has been residing the past couple of days. Yet it appears that others were here before us.” Cornelius commented on the scene before them. 

Inside served to further prove the Captain of the Guard’s belief, signs of a short conflict in the dishevelled beddings, the splintered door frame, and the goose he’d heard with one wing stuck out at an awkward angle. Broken. 

“Certainly a forced entry.” Cornelius’ ‘Assistant’ noted. 

“The question being, Your Majesty. Who? And why?” 

The next several minutes were spent investigating the interior and immediate vicinity, trying to discern the last set of events that occurred at the hut, fruitless minutes with no indication of who was responsible. Not until Kit paid attention to the remaining inhabitants. 

“Captain. I, I think they’re trying to say something.” 

“Excuse me, Majesty?” Cornelius wondered what his King was getting at. 

“Them.” Kit pointed to the mice that were squeaking and signalling their way. “I think they’re trying to tell us what happened here.” 

Now Cornelius wondered what his King was thinking, if he honestly believed that these tiny animals could relay the information that they were needing. Needless to say, the next moment would make him question his own mind. 

“If you can understand me, move to here.” Kit spoke to them, indicating the spot on the ground where he tapped his fingers, both him and the Captain seeing them respond to his request. 

“I don’t believe it.” Cornelius’ voice barely above a whisper. 

“After everything else that’s happened, it’s not _that_ unusual a sight.” Kit countered, the story he’d been told about that night, and what lay behind it, making this scene par for the course. “Then, can you describe what happened here, when that door was broken open?” He returned his attention to the mice, hoping that they could relay the information he was looking for. 

It took them some time to work out the meaning behind the actions the mice made, following what appeared to them to be a conferring between them, but eventually they were able to work out what they were trying to tell them. 

“So if I’m watching this right, Ella was taken from here, and carried out into those woodlands?” Kit questioned them, their squeaking and nodding the confirmation that he needed. “Then, can you describe what they looked like?” 

To answer that question, they moved away from Kit and over to Cornelius, pointing and squeaking less at him and more at what he was wearing. 

“My Uniform?” Cornelius asked them, still having trouble processing what he was seeing and hearing. That didn’t stop him from understanding the implication behind their account of events. 

“If what they’re telling us is true, and I think they are.” Cornelius informed his King. “Then that can only mean one thing in my mind.” 

“That the Grand Duke was here first.” Kit’s suspicions matched the Captain of the Guard’s. “So she’s out there somewhere. We need to find her.” 

“Bu…” Cornelius was about to state that the size of the woodlands would make finding her at best extremely difficult, and that she might not even be alive if they found her. Cutting himself off when he realised that neither was a certainty at this point, that Kit wouldn’t here of it, that determination clear in his eyes. That and he still had a lot of work to do if he wanted to put right his earlier mistake. “Then, we’d best be off before the Sun is down.” 

“Yes, but there’s something I need to do first, I think Ella would want me to take care of this before I go looking for her.” Kit picked up a few tools and string held in a small box by the sink. “Help me hold him down.” He asked Cornelius, pointing to the injured Mr Goose. 

Keeping him still as the broken bones were reset was far from simple, his honks of agony as bone ground against bone to force it into position bouncing off the walls while the thin bars were pressed into place, the string then wrapped around it tight to hold it in place before tying. At last though, the task was done with Mr Goose rushing out of their way, his wing now in the right setting to heal on its own. 

“Now, we need to look for Ella. If you can wait here for now, and I’ll bring Ella back.” Kit instructed Cornelius then assured the mice. 

\----------------

Twenty minutes of searching later and they were empty-handed. No sign of Ella and the Sun starting to dip below the horizon. 

“Captain. If we’re to have a serious chance of finding her, we need to split up and look.” 

“Your Majesty?” Cornelius halted his horse, concern for his King’s safety if he were left alone. 

“The light is failing, we don’t have a lot of time if we’re to find Ella.” Kit explained. “There shouldn’t be any serious threat here, so it’s a chance that can be taken.” 

“I, I see.” Cornelius relented, knowing that his argument did make sense, in spite of his concern over Kit’s safety. 

“We’ve been travelling westwards, so I’ll head North, and you go South, and if one of us finds Ella, we call out for the other.” Kit detailed his plan of action. 

“Very well, but once night falls, we return to the Palace.” Cornelius set his condition, Kit’s well-being in mind. 

“Very well.” Kit agreed to the term and headed North while Cornelius went the other way. 

It was only after some time, that Cornelius realised something important. He could not recall having ever mentioned Ella by name to his King. 

‘ _So how does he know?_ ’ 

\----------------

A couple of minutes of searching and calling Ella’s name passed before someone made his presence known. 

“No sign of Ella yet?” Mr Lizard asked in his now-familiar high-pitched rasp. 

“Not yet.” 

“Then, I’ll head off to look as well.” 

“Excuse me?” Kit actually called his horse to a halt at this declaration. 

“You need as much ground covered as you can, and I’m not helping by hiding under this thing.” Mr Lizard gave his reason for his desire to help. 

“But, at your size…” 

“I’ll find a way. And if I can’t, I’ll call out.” Mr Lizard didn’t wait for a response as he dropped onto the woodland floor and was already making his own way perpendicular to Kit and Cornelius. 

There was nothing that Kit could really do to stop him, not without causing some real harm to him in any case. Deciding to himself that it was better that more ground be covered, he resumed his own search, hoping that he could find Ella before it was too late. Something. Was telling him that he was running out of time. 

\----------------

With more than a half hour passed since Mr Lizard parted company with Kit, it was beginning to become rather dark under the trees. And only now did something catch his attention. A knocking sound, faint to his earholes. But even he could tell that the sound was repeating at regular intervals. With no other leads…

“It’s the best chance I have right now.” Mr Lizard told himself as he scurried across to the source. 

A few more minutes were needed for him to locate it, both from his diminutive stature, and his difficulty in pinpointing the precise location. But, eventually, he came across one tree that had a strong rope pulled around it, the knock he could hear coming from this one, though even he could tell that it was weaker than before. Crawling around the base gave him direct line-of-sight of.

“Ella!” 

The deep red the ran down the front of her dress and legs, the weakened movements, the taste of blood in the air, all of it told Mr Lizard one thing. That she was in serious, life-threatening danger. 

“Ella!” 

This second call caught her attention, pulling herself out of her groggy haze, Ella slowly turned her head to see Mr Lizard at the base of the tree. Anything she wanted to say was impossible with the gag tied around her dried mouth. 

“Hold on! I’ll help!” Mr Lizard threw caution to the wind as he raced up the trunk, barely getting a grasp on whatever bump or ridge there was before hauling himself up on them to reach the ropes. “Don’t worry! I’ll get this off!” He called to her as loud as his tiny lungs would allow. 

A task that was vastly easier to say than do. Determination was something that Mr Lizard had in abundance, strength however, was what his small stature deprived him of, with his every attempt to prise the rope loose met with utter failure. Hissing in exasperation, he resorted to clamping his tiny teeth into the rope in a desperate effort to tear through them. A minute of this and all he had to show for his efforts were a few tiny rips that he could barely make out. Far too slow to free Ella in time. 

“Why!? Why can’t I help!?” Mr Lizard screamed his frustrations mostly at himself. His tiny frame, his lack of strength, his small voice that didn’t carry all that far. All of it acting to make certain that the now-slumped Ella continued to bleed to Death. “Why can’t I be six foot STANDING!?!” 

Further self-blame was forced to wait as a wave of stinging pain struck him, hard. Costing him his grip as he saw the ground rushing up towards him far too fast. Stretching, pulling, bloating. These were all sensations that rushed into him, spilling out in waves and leaving him before he could register what was happening to him. 

Coming together, the first thing he noticed was that the ground was lower down than when he normally stood, and the leaves looked rather a lot smaller to him, as did the trees, and…

“Ella!” Mr Lizard cut himself off when he realised just how much more powerful his voice was, and properly noticed what had happened. He didn’t know how, or why it had just happened, but somehow, when he used the tree for support with his tail pressed into the ground, he could stand at six foot. Maybe now. 

The larger fingers had enough dexterity to secure a hold on the rope, and this time with the extra strength afforded by his larger body, it began to slide through the knot, until he was able to pull it away from Ella’s wrist. Finally free of it, Ella collapsed onto the woodland floor, her strength and even consciousness almost completely depleted. 

“Ella!” He swung around and with one hand, nudged her body gently. “Hang in there! You can be saved!” Only receiving a small, weak smile as answer. 

“What is going on here!?” A voice, strong, female, sounded from behind them. One that Mr Lizard recognised once he saw her. 

“You, you’re, her. The Lady in White.” Mr Lizard gasped out, not expecting to see her again. 

“I felt powerful Magic used here, and not very well either. Now what’s the meaning behind it!?” She seemed to ignore the recognition and went straight to the Heart of her Matter. 

“Priorities!” Mr Lizard countered rather more fiercely than he intended, even making her jump back a bit. “Ella’s bleeding to Death!” 

Now that he’d mentioned Ella, Leanore noticed her laid on the ground, the massive blood loss that right now left her body in Shock, anger giving way to fear almost immediately upon seeing the state of her Charge. Seeing how close to Death Ella was, she dropped down to her knees, bringing out her wand with one hand as she cradled Ella with the other. 

“Tell me. What has happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! After a long Block, I get this whole chapter written up in just a day! Thanks to ShadowAngel595 as talks with him are what helped me work out the direction for this chapter, which was the main pacing item in this instance. ^_^
> 
> And things are right on the Brink for Ella now, with so little time left for her, so can Leanore act to save her? 
> 
> And how is Mr Lizard going to explain his current...predicament? Though given the situation at hand, I don't think that's the priority item right this moment.


	14. Chapter 14

“Ella! She’s still bleeding!” Mr Lizard directed Leanore to the immediate concern. 

“Right.” Leanore ran her wand around the wound, a hum filling the air as it sparkled around Ella, the trickle of blood ending. “That’s the bleeding stopped, but it will take her some time before Ella recovers from her ordeal.” She spoke quietly, speaking of far more than just the physical harm inflicted. 

“She’ll be fine now though?” Mr Lizard still concerned for her. 

“Yes. Now tell me. What happened.” 

“Well. It was almost midnight when Ella came back, I think she only just noticed the time, and as we were racing away we came across the Gate. At that time the Magic was breaking down and I was in a position to bring down the Gate to keep us from being chased.” Mr Lizard began to recount the tale to her. “It didn’t work and they saw it all revert to how it had been.” 

“She forgot the warning?” Leanore cut in, still cradling Ella. 

“Lost track of time. But when they caught us, they took her to a, Prison? I wasn’t there when they set her free since I found Kit and told him what had happened.” He clarified and pressed on. “Then we started looking for her, and this is how I found her. Who would do something like this?” 

“Someone who doesn’t want Ella near him.” Leanore deduced, but further talk had to wait as two approached them. 

“WHAT THE!?!” Cornelius cried out, wide-eyed as he had to wrestle with his mount for a moment to get it under control. 

“Wha…ELLA!” Kit dismounted and was at her side a second later. “Ella.” The pained whisper that escaped him as a hand was pressed to her clammy face. 

“The wound’s been closed, the bleeding’s stopped.” Leanore sought to reassure the fledgling monarch. “But she now needs a lot of time for rest and recovery.” 

“Right.” Kit calmed down, slightly. “Captain. Take her to the Palace. Four guards on watch at all times.” 

“I’ll see to it personally.” He promised his Friend, the three of them helping Ella up and keeping her steady while Cornelius manoeuvred him and Ella to keep her steady. 

“I’ll catch up, right now there’s a lot of questions I have that need answers.” Kit stated, his authority clear. “I’ll see you there.” 

“Of course.” Cornelius commanded his ride into a gentle trot, to keep the stress on Ella to a minimum given all she’d been through. 

“I have, a lot of questions for you. Miss?” Kit began once Cornelius was out of sight. 

“Leanore.” 

“Miss Leanore. You are the one responsible for the events of that night?” 

“Some of it, yes.” She admitted. 

“How? How did you do it? And why then? Why not sooner? If even half of what I’ve learned is true, she needed the help a lot sooner.” 

“Try to understand. Magic is a Powerful Force, and with a Price to match.” Leanore started, raising a hand to stop interruption. “When I acted, it was because that was the only time that I could. It was the first time that my intervention was the single, solitary means left to aid her. Furthermore, she didn’t have to pay a cost following it since Ella had already done so through what she’d endured, and survived.” 

“And that’s supposed to make it fine?” Kit near spat. 

“No. It doesn’t.” Leanore’s eyes were looking down, in part through shame. “But that is what happened, and why it was so.” 

“But then, what about me?” Mr Lizard cut in. “Why am I, like…” 

“That?” Leanore finished for him. “Everything and everyone without fail has, at least a tiny amount of Magic in them. One that you tapped into.” 

“So why did it happen now and never before?” 

“Because as I just said, the amount is tiny, too small to be usable under normal circumstances. However, in your case, there was something else that provided a boost to it, enough to unlock the Magic within you.” 

“You. When you ‘enlisted’ me to help Ella.” Mr Lizard worked out. 

“Yes.” Leanore confirmed. “It was not something I expected, and the reason you can still speak as you are.” 

Kit had heard enough now, he knew what he needed to know, and what he needed to do now. Already back on his horse, he announced “I’m going to catch up with the Captain. I have to be with her.” 

“Go, I’ll catch up, if I can.” Mr Lizard replied even as he’d already turned and was racing to close the gap. 

A silent minute passed once Kit was beyond their sight before Mr Lizard turned to face Leanore again, still using the tree for support. 

“And now we need to take care of your situation. You’re going to attract all kinds of attention as you currently are, and not for any good reasons.” Leanore broke the silence. 

“I wasn’t exactly attracting attention for good reasons before.” Mr Lizard pointed out. “You wouldn’t believe how often I kept getting asked about the greenish hue to my skin, or my teeth.” Remembering how uncomfortable it made him, being asked the same questions all the time, not having a particularly good answer, and resorting to spending the final two hours waiting by the pumpkin-turned-carriage. 

“Even the most potent Magic can’t erase who, and what you, or indeed anyone else is.” Leanore explained to him. “There will always be, a reminder of your true self.” 

“I see.” Mr Lizard answered after a moment to think about it. “So how is this fixed?” 

“Given the poor execution of the Magic, inexperience with it being the reason, the safest course of action is to complete it, and allow it to wear off on its own.” Leanore quickly detailed her intent. “I try to reverse it from here, and it will be, costly.” 

“More than finishing what I started?” This did confuse him. After all, she’d only just explained that use of Magic came with a cost. So why would it be safer to use more of it? 

Leanore saw the confusion etched onto his elongated face, and clarified the matter for him “You’ve used Magic through sheer Force of Will, but your lack of knowledge in its proper use has left you as you are. The amount needed to reverse the effect would be great, more so than if I were to complete it, the cost being that it will wear off again.” 

“So, how long would it last?” 

“Not long. A couple of hours. Until the next sunrise.” 

“Good enough. We just have to remember to get to where the others are, where Ella was until earlier today. Mr, Goose(?) still has a broken wing.” 

“Yes. I think Ella would appreciate that.” Leanore accepted that point. “But first let’s take care of you.” She added, wand at the ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait but at least I managed to get it up BEFORE Christmas. 
> 
> A bit of exposition concerning why Leanore (The Fairy God Mother) acted only when she did, and then only by as much as she did, along with Ella being taken for to where she can get some R&R after what she's been through. 
> 
> I can see things ending, not well, for someone...


End file.
